Age is Just a Number
by BrittLovesSan
Summary: High school student Santana Lopez is dating a university student 5 years her senior. Can the relationship last or will different lifestyles be a factor in a potential break-up. First fanfic
1. Introduction

Age is Just a Number

Chapter 1: Introduction

I am currently having a conversation with my family that I don't think needs to be had. Well I say a conversation but it's not really, it's more of a disagreement between me and my family. My parents aren't overly thrilled with the idea that I'm dating someone a bit older than myself even though they haven't even met my girlfriend yet. My brother and sister on the other hand think it's hilarious because I've never really had a girlfriend before so not only is the prospect of me dating someone quite amusing to them, also the fact my girlfriend could be older than them seems worth laughing about.

"Santana you're only 16" My mom, Maria says.

"I know how old I am mom" I say with a sigh as I lean my head back on the back of the couch in frustration.

"Look sweetheart we're not saying she'll not be a great girl but she's 21 Santana and you're still in high school" My dad Carlos replies.

"But…" I start off to defend myself again when I'm interrupted as usual.

"Look she has so much more life experience than you so maybe you want to think about this" my mom says with a sigh. "I mean the girl is graduating university next June and you don't even graduate high school until another year after that."

"I can't believe you are doing this to me" I say angrily.

"Sweetheart" my mom says sympathetically. It's not that she wants to hurt me I don't think; she just wants to make sure I know what I'm doing I guess.

"Can't you all just be happy for me, for once?" I ask, still clearly frustrated.

"We do want you to be happy and I'm sure she is a wonderful girl we're just worried you're too young" My dad says genuinely.

"Dad I'm 16, and what do you mean too young? What am I too young for?" I ask confused.

"You both are at different levels of maturity, you're 16 and she's 21" he replies. "We just don't want you to get hurt" he says as he takes a seat on one of the chairs.

"This is way not fair" I say while hitting the side of the sofa in frustration. "If you met her, you'd like her" I state, because it's true. There's no way anyone could dislike her.

"We have nothing against the girl, we just want you to act like a 16 year old" My mom replies.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask while glaring at my mom.

"I think what mom and dad are trying to say is at 21 you can go out for a drink with mates and go to parties and stuff…." my brother, Jason tries to reason but I'm having none of it so I cut him off.

"And what at 16 you have to stay in and watch TV with mommy and daddy?" I ask cheekily.

"Santana none of us have anything against Bethany, we just think you need to be careful because you are still in school so make sure you concentrate on that as well" my sister Emily says.

"Yeah and we are sure she's a great girl honestly, it's just what happens on a Friday night when you are trying to revise for a biology exam? Where will your girlfriend be?" Jason asks.

Emily nods in agreement "Yeah I mean she might be at a club with friends whereas you can't go because you're underage or she might be out driving her car."

"What does driving her car have anything to do with it?" I ask confused. I mean yeah she can drive and maybe I can't but I don't see the relevance in that right now, it doesn't make a difference.

"Well you haven't got your license yet" Emily replies.

"Yeah so" I say laughing. "It's not like I'm going to drive her car so that really has no relevance Emily. I think you were just pointing out the fact she can clearly do something I can't because she is older" I state.

"I was merely making it obvious that you both are at different stages in life. She is almost done with college and is living a bit more of a grown up lifestyle with regards to going to work and being able to drive etc. whereas you're still in school" Emily replies.

"We really don't have anything against her we just think your lives are different right now but say in a couple of years it might be different" my mom states.

"So what because I can't drink and haven't passed my driving test yet, I can't hang out with my girlfriend?" I ask.

"We just think 5 years of an age gap at this stage in life is a lot different compared to maybe being 25 and 30" my dad says.

"I don't really see how it's that different, I mean sure a little different but not that big of a thing" I say, I mean he is right but it shouldn't make a vast difference.

"She does seem really nice from what you have said previously, I'm not going to lie" my mom says honestly. "But I'd hate for you two to get so close and then one of you gets disappointed."

"What do you mean? Disappointed how?" I ask while sitting up on the couch properly.

"Well let's go back to the Friday night scenario and you have your biology exam on the Monday so you're revising" my mom says to which I nod to show I'm following what she is saying. "But you're girlfriend wanted to hang out then what are you going to do?" she asks.

"Take my biology books to her place and she'll help me study" I reply as if it's obvious.

"Oh right, ok" my mom nods.

"Well how about this, it's her best friend's birthday and the friend is hosting it at a club and Bethany wants to go. What do you do?" Jason asks.

"I don't do anything" I reply while popping the piece of gum in my mouth. I am so bored of this conversation now, it's my life not theirs.

"But wouldn't you be upset that you can't go too because you're underage and have a biology exam?" Jason asks.

"No because that way she gets to be happy and I get to study. She would understand because she has been through high school herself so she knows how hard it can be sometimes when you have tests and stuff" I reply.

"Ok so it's a few months down the line, you're getting really close even spending every weekend together, and you have a night off from studying but she can't hang out that week because she's working so what do you do then?" my dad asks.

"We reschedule" I reply. "It's as simple as that."

"But you have to study every night" my mom says.

"Look you are making a big deal out of nothing because we talked about this and we respect each other" I say while taking a pause before continuing. "I understand she works and goes to uni and she gets that I'm in school. I mean she studies too you know."

"But when she finishes university and works full time, it will be work during the day and party at night for her whereas you're still sitting here studying for another year" my mom states.

"Look I'm not some immature kid and she's not some party animal either. I know things work differently for us but we understand that and we get one another" I respond.

"We're not saying you're immature or anything, we just think you both have very different lives right now and we'd hate it to cause problems" my dad states.

"From what I've heard about Bethany she seems awesome but sometimes you can't help things getting in the way" Emily says before take a breath. "I mean what if she moves away after uni to get a job, she might have better opportunities elsewhere?" she asks.

"She won't" I state confidently. "She won't leave me here while she moves away, it just won't happen."

"How do you know because with her type of career it could be all over the world?" my dad queries.

"If she does want to move away then she'll wait for me and when I finish school I'll go with her" I answer.

"But Santana what about college?" my mom asks, concerned for her daughter's education I guess.

"I might not go to college; I might just get a job" I say with a shrug. "If I did go to college then I guess we'll just do long distance until I finish and then I'll move to wherever she is."

"It's not that simple sweetheart" my dad says sympathetically. "Long distance doesn't always work."

"Dad, I am not some kid that doesn't understand relationships" I say, anger evident in my voice. I don't understand why my parents are being so awkward, my girlfriend and I love each other so we aren't going to let anything come between us.

"I'm not saying that" my dad says softly.

"I love her and she loves me so that's the most important thing" I state, I can't help smiling because I'm really so madly in love.

"And we respect you love one another, we just want you to be careful and aware of things" my mom says.

"Look, no way in hell am I breaking up with her" I state proudly. No one is making me break things off with the girl I love.

"Oh sweetheart, we didn't mean that" my mom says.

"You didn't?" I ask confused.

"No of course not" my dad replies while shaking his head.

"So what was your angle in this whole conversation then?" I ask. "You made it sound like I should break up with her" I state.

"We just wanted you to be really careful and watch your feelings don't get hurt" my mom replies.

"Oh ok" I say understanding that my parents were only trying to look out for me.

"We believe that you love her so we would never get in the way but we just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into" my dad says.

"I do know what I'm getting myself into so don't worry, I can handle it" I say while smiling slightly.

"Ok good" the others say, happy that I didn't get too offended with the conversation.

"So, can I ask a question?" I say, suddenly getting a little nervous.

"Of course" my mom says with a smile.

"Can I bring Brittany home for dinner one night because I really want you to meet her?" I ask.

"Of course you can" my dad replies. "The conversation wasn't because we didn't want you to see her, we just wanted to make you aware about things so Brittany is more than welcome here anytime."

"Really?" I ask while smiling brightly to which my dad nods. "Cool. That means a lot" I say as I continue to smile, I'm so excited for Brittany to meet my family now. "I'll need to ask her first but I think she'll want to meet you" I say.

"Ok well tell us a night and we can pencil her in" my mom says with a smile.

"Ok I will" I say as I stand up from the couch. "In fact I will go and text her right now."

"Ok sweetheart" my mom replies.

"Don't think we don't like her though because Bethany seems great, it's just we are worried that because of the different lifestyles that there will come a point that may change everything" Emily says.

"I know what you're saying but Brittany's not like you Emily, she doesn't constantly go out on the town every weekend just because she can" I state.

"I am not saying that, I am just saying you wouldn't catch me revising for a school biology exam with a 16 year old" Emily says while shrugging.

"No you would be the biology exam" Jason states.

"What does that mean?" Emily asks confused while glaring.

"Well you'd get boys to examine the human body sorry your human body and then you could teach them a little about how things work you know..." Jason says while laughing before being interrupted.

"That's enough Jason, that's not even funny" my dad says.

"I'm going to my room" I state while walking towards the living room door. "I'm not listening to his stupidity."

"Wait a second sweetheart" my mom says and I stand where I currently am.

"Look I am not listening to him be rude because I actually do have some biology homework to do and furthermore Brittany would actually help me with the actual homework" I state.

"Let's just move on ok" my mom says to all three of us. "So Santana let us know as soon as for dinner and we'll get it sorted."

"Ok mom, I'll text her right now" I state before quickly proceeding up the stairs to my room. Once in my room I grab my phone and quickly text Brittany.

**Hey, it's me. Can I ask a question? X**

_Of course you can. B xx_

**Would you like to have dinner with me and my parents some time? X **

_Really? __J__I'd love to. B xx_

**Cool xoxo**

_So would it be this week or next? I mean I don't mind which. B xx_

**Well I was hoping this week but it depends what day suits you. X **

_How about Friday since I am not working or at uni on Saturday so I don't need to worry about getting home early to go to bed. B xx _

**Wait and I'll make sure my parents are free. X **

_Cool, text back when you know _

I quickly run downstairs and asks my parents what night suits them best for Brittany coming over. They all agree that Friday night would be the best option so I then run back upstairs and text Brittany.

**Hey Friday seems good with my family. X**

_Cool so what time or do you want to discuss it and text me during the week? B xx_

**Yeah I'll tell you later in the week because with my parents working and stuff it might be changed a few times. X **

_That's fine so can we talk now or are you busy? B xx_

**No I can talk, hey maybe I'll call you. Just give me two seconds and I will tell my parents Friday is good with you too. X **

_Sure thing babe. B xx_

I run back downstairs once again and let my parents know that Friday is fine for Brittany.

"Oh and before I go back upstairs I need to say something Emily, my girlfriend is called Brittany not Bethany so can you please stop saying the wrong name because it's rather disrespectful" I say while glaring.

"Yeah sorry, I keep getting mixed up" Emily responds.

"I don't know how, I am constantly talking about Brittany" I say.

"Well I am sorry, I'll try and remember" Emily replies to which I nod.

"Oh and another thing Brittany was the one that suggested Friday so now you all know what she does on a Friday night and it's not to get trashed like Emily over there who by the way is staying for dinner" I state.

"Actually I was going to meet some friends and give mom and dad a chance to meet Bethany on their own" Emily says, hoping to get out of the dinner. She's probably thinking how she really doesn't want to sit and try to make chit chat with someone she probably won't get on with. She probably thinks from the way I talk about Brittany, she doesn't think she'll be her type of person.

"Yeah me too" Jason says, agreeing with Emily.

"Oh come on, I wanted Brittany to meet everyone, not just mom and dad" I say.

"And she will" my dad says.

"How if they are not planning on staying?" I say with a groan.

"Oh believe me Santana, they're staying" my mom says while glaring at her other two children.

"No I'm not" Emily almost shouts.

"Yes you are young lady because the number of times Santana had to sit at dinner while we met a few number of boys that you were supposedly dating so you can repay Santana just one night for about the million you made her sit through" my mom says.

"Argh fine" Emily says through gritted teeth. "I had planned on going to a few clubs with my friends on Friday" she states with sighing loudly.

"Well now you're not so you can go out with your friends another time" my dad says. At this point I am sitting down smirking, happy with the fact that Emily has to do what she is told. "Same goes for you young man" my dad says to his son who nods in response.

"Well I'm going back to my room now but thanks for letting Brittany come to dinner this week" I say before making my way to the door.

"It's no problem" my mom says to me with a smile and then I quickly head upstairs to my room. As soon as I'm in my room I throw myself to the bed and lie down, just thinking about my previous conversations with my parents. I think mom and dad will like Brittany. I mean sure they seemed weird starting that conversation earlier but they seem happy that she is coming to dinner and they want Emily and Jason there too so they know this is important to me. I guess I do understand where they are coming from because she is 5 years older than me and has way more experience with everything but she is so down to earth and mature that she's not some care free girl like Emily. I mean Emily and Brittany are the same age but yet Brittany is so like me.

I lie there thinking for at least another five minutes before quickly leaping off the bed and grabbing my phone. 'Shit, shit, shit' I say aloud to myself before immediately dialling Brittany's number, just remembering that I was supposed to call Brittany back right away, not have a lie down in bed. It's no longer than a second later when Brittany answers.

**_Hey babe_** she says cheerfully.

**_Hey, are you mad?_** I ask nervously.

**_Why would I be mad? _**

**_Because I kind of forgot to text you or call._**

**_Well I didn't think it would take that long just to say Friday is on and then come upstairs._**

**_Yeah and it didn't, it's just I got up here and saw my homework so I remembered I was doing my essay so I was thinking that's what I was going to do when I got up here so I completely forgot I was going to call you. _**

**_Oh babe you should have said, will I just call back later and let you study._**

**_No don't be silly._**

**_Are you sure? _**

**_Yeah honest and maybe you could help me with my homework._**

**_Over the phone though, right? It's just I've got my dinner in the oven so I can't leave the house._**

**_Yeah, so what are you making?_**

**_It's just a ready meal, some chicken and bacon pasta bake thing._**

**_Sounds quite nice actually._**

**_It is for being a ready meal, I've had it before and I like it so yeah. So what are you eating for dinner?_**

**_My mom is cooking roast beef._**

**_Sounds good, so anyway the homework. _**

**_Well it's an essay on the kidney and its functions so is there any way you could give me some pointers? It's a short essay question so it's only like worth 10 marks or something, it's not a full on essay. It's due on Wednesday though._**

**_Ok, well do you have to do it tonight?_**

**_Not necessarily, why?_**

**_Well I finish uni at 1pm tomorrow so I can get home and get all my work done and you could come over after school and I'll help you. _**

**_Ok cool, it's a date._**

**_So do you have anything else to do tonight or was it just the biology homework._**

**_No that's me for tonight, well apart from talking to you. What have you got planned for tonight?_**

**_Not much just going to chill out in front of the TV._**

**_Cool._** There is a knock at my door. **_Hold on a second babe there is knock on my door._** "Who is it?" I shout towards the door.

"Its mom can I come in?" my mom replies. I quickly shout over to say it's ok before she walks into the room. "Oh are you on the phone" she asks me.

"Yeah I am talking to Britt" I reply with a smile.

"Ok well I just wanted to ask something about Friday. Is Brittany a vegetarian?" she asks.

"Oh yeah, uh-huh. Doesn't eat meat at all" I reply and quickly see the smile drop from my mom's face.

"Oh right does she not?" my mom says.

"She's like really fussy and I mean really fussy. Won't eat anything slightly burned it has to be just right. Very picky girl you see" I say with a slight hint of a smile but not enough that my mom can see.

"Oh ok I'll keep that in mind" my mom says worriedly before suddenly there is a voice screaming my name down the phone. "Eh Santana I think Brittany wants you" my mom says.

"You think?" I say laughing while picking up my phone and putting it to my ear. **_You screamed for me._**

**_Tell your mom I'm not a vegetarian please._**

**_Why._**

**_Babe just tell her please._**

**_Ok fine_** I then pull the phone away from my ear.

"Everything ok?" my mom asks.

"She heard you asking me if she was a vegetarian so she was just saying you've not to make her that awful fake meat stuff" I say smiling.

"Oh right" my mom says annoyed before we hear Brittany screaming my name down the phone again.

"I am joking mom" I say laughing. "Brittany's not a vegetarian and she's not fussy or picky either so that is why she is screaming because she doesn't want to come across like that even if it is a joke" I tell her. I was only winding my mom up but I probably shouldn't have because Brittany doesn't want to give a bad impression.

"Ok then well I'll leave you to your phone call and I'll give you a shout at dinner" my mom says before leaving. I then pick up the phone again. **_Ok I'm back._**

**_You're a little bitch Santana._**

**_A sexy one I hope_** I say with a smirk.

**_Uh-huh_** she says laughing.

**Do you think I'm sexy like seriously. **

**Yeah of course.**

**So why do you never tell me. **

**Oh don't give me that.**

**Well you don't** I say smiling while lying back down on my bed.

**Santana.**

**Yes Brittany. **

**You're sexy.**

**That doesn't count because I told you to tell me that** I say smiling.

**Ok well how about I just list your qualities over the phone to you just now.**

**Sounds good to me.**

**Ok well we established sexy but you're also super-hot.**

**It amounts to about the same but I'll take the compliment** Brittany laughs at my response. **Is making you laugh and being funny one of my qualities?**

**_Yes definitely._**

**_Ok so keep going._**

**_You're an amazing kisser._**

**_Uh-huh keep talking._**

**_You're a...shit._**

**_Excuse me!_**

**_No sorry I forgot I am cooking dinner and it's sort of burning right now. _**

**_Oh right do you want me to just call you later. _**

**_Yeah that might be best because I have to go now. _**

**_Ok well I'll speak to you soon._**

**_Wait I'll call you tonight ok._**

**_Babe I don't mind calling you back._**

**_No honestly I'll call you because I get free calls after 6pm so I'll call you after 6pm._**

**_Oh is that so, I am just some cheap phone call to you_** I say smiling.

**_Look babe I'd love to stay on the line here and flirt but I really should go _**

**_Ok I'll speak to you soon_** I say laughing.

**_Bye, I love you._**

**_See you babe, I love you too._**

We both hang up and then at 7pm Brittany is calling me back again. **_Yo babe whatz up?_** I say and Brittany bursts out laughing. **_What?_** I ask while laughing also.

**_Since when do you address me on the telephone like that?_**

**_Oh telephone, you make it sound sexy I normally just say cell phone_** I say trying to flirt with Brittany.

**_Maybe that's because I am sexy._**

**_Most probably._**

**_So school tomorrow for you, you'll need to get up early._**

**_Yeah I know._**

**_I remember that feeling on a Sunday night of going back to school the next day, god 4 years seems ages ago, well technically 3 years._**

**_I guess it does because I was only 12 or 13 then Brittany suddenly starts laughing it's not funny babe isn't that weird you were 17 when I was 12_**

**_It's not weird it's just funny because you're 16 now and I'm 21 but anyway moving on, so are you allowed to come to mine tomorrow to study? _**

**_Yeah of course my parents trust me._**

**_Why wouldn't they trust you?_**

**_You know because I am going to my girlfriend's place and we would be alone._**

**_Yeah but it's not like anything would happen._**

**_Yeah I know, so it should be fine to come to yours tomorrow._**

**_Do you find it weird people knowing we're dating now?_**

**_Well one we're more than dating because come on I love you and two, people don't really know we're dating yet because my family has never met you and I've never met yours._**

**_True but I just meant does it feel weird saying to your parents you're going to your girlfriend's place or saying you love Brittany. _**

**_A bit but not a bad weird, weird in a good way. I mean sometimes I forget I can actually say your name and not say I am hanging out with a friend._**

**_Well it's only some of my friends who know your name but I do say I have a girlfriend and once we meet each other's parents then we can tell anyone. Not that we can't just now but I would like to know your parents before I meet any of your friends if you get me._**

**_Yeah of course and me too, so will I come straight from school tomorrow or after dinner?_**

**_Well do you want to come after school and maybe we could order pizza for dinner and then I can drive you home? _**

**_Ok cool._**

**_Excited to have dinner with your girl?_**

**_What tomorrow or Friday? _**

**_Either one._**

**_Well I'm excited about Friday because finally everyone can see who has captured my heart and I am excited for tomorrow because I haven't see you in ages. _**

**_You saw me yesterday. _**

**_I know but I miss seeing you, I miss that beautiful face._**

**_It is beautiful isn't it? _**

**_Mm hmm_** I can't help a smile gracing my lips, Brittany really is beautiful.

**_It pays the bills you see. _**

**_Really?_** I say laughing **_I thought that was your dancing ability._**

**_Yeah it is I am joking._**

**_You could so be a model though._**

**_Hah maybe but just not a face model, I'm not that attractive and to be a model you have to be like super-hot._**

**_But you are super-hot._**

**_Well yes I am_** I am pretty sure I could sense a hint of arrogance in her voice.

**_You only said that so I could say you were hot again_** I say laughing.

**_You caught me_** she says laughing.

**_I caught you 4 months ago._**

**_Wow has it been 4 months already, we should so celebrate at some point, like on the actual day or so many weeks or whatever._**

**_Yeah I'd like that._**

**_So pardon my ignorance but what date was it._**

**_Well we knew each other miles before but we decided to start dating on the first of December and you took me out to dinner that same night._**

**_Oh yeah it was a Saturday wasn't it, how about on the Saturday before our anniversary we do something, I could cook. _**

**_Ok cool, so um I think I should go now but I'll see you tomorrow._**

**_Ok so are you just walking or do you want me to pick you up from school._**

**_I'll just walk because it's not that far and you wouldn't be able to get parked._**

**_Ok if you're sure, I'll just see you tomorrow then. _**

**_Night._**

**_Night, sweet dreams._**


	2. Hanging Out

Thanks for all the favs and follows.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Hanging Out<p>

It's Monday afternoon and Mercedes, puck and I are walking out of school as its finishing time. I am heading to Brittany's apartment because she's going to help me with my biology homework that's due on Wednesday.

"So where are you headed?" Mercedes asks me and I just look at her with a smile. "What does that mean?" she asks me with a smile.

"I think it means she is headed to her girlfriend's place" Puck says smirking.

"I got that Puck, I was just playing along" Mercedes replies.

"Oh right, sorry" Puck says.

"So when does your best friend get to meet your girlfriend?" Mercedes enquires as we walk through the gates and down the street.

"Well that can only happen when I find a best friend" I reply while smirking.

"Oh you cheeky bitch" she says laughing.

"Takes one to know one" I say smirking.

"Whatever just go kiss your girlfriend" Mercedes says pretending to be annoyed.

"Fine, maybe I will. See you both later" I say while starting to walk ahead.

"Wait up" Mercedes shouts and I stop where I am. "Do you want us to walk you Santana?" she asks.

"No because then you'll find out where she stays" I reply with a smile.

"Damn you found me out" she says while smiling.

"Look Britt is coming to my house on Friday to meet my family so maybe after then I'll let you meet her" I say. I was only winding them up, I do really want Brittany to meet and get to know my friends.

"Oh and we can go on a double date" Mercedes says excitedly.

"I'm not going that far" I say laughing.

"Aw come on, it might be fun. You, me, Brittany and Tim can all go to that new restaurant that's opened" Mercedes says.

"No go on a double date with Marley and Jake if you are so bothered or even sugar and her new boyfriend" I state. Double dates aren't really my thing, I mean don't get me wrong I like Mercedes's boyfriend Tim so that's not the issue, I just don't really want to double date.

"No I want you and your girlfriend to come because you and I are best friends" Mercedes says.

"You'll be making Tim think that you don't want to hang out with him alone or something if you need Santana and Brittany to join you both for dinner" Puck says.

"Don't be silly it's just..." Mercedes says before I interrupt her.

"She misses me, that's what it is" I say smiling.

"No I just thought it would be fun, I mean tell me you don't want to show everyone how in love you are with Brittany and act like a normal couple" Mercedes says.

"I do actually want to act normally but how do you think everyone will react?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asks confused.

"Well, one to me being gay and two the age difference" I say. It's not that I have been hiding my sexuality, I just have never really had a proper girlfriend before so no one will have seen me with another girl before.

"Well first of all it isn't anyone's business and secondly age shouldn't matter" Mercedes says.

"Yeah maybe when you're older but not at 16" I say.

"Well I still think at 16 you are old enough" Puck says and I shrug, I mean maybe he's right. "What do you mean by being gay because everyone knows you're gay?" he asks.

"Yeah but I've never had a proper girlfriend before or even a proper boyfriend" I say.

"Ok but what does that matter?" Mercedes asks.

"Well, all I mean is people know I'm gay but they've never seen me with anyone before" I state.

"Look Brittany seems cool and once you have met each other's parents then you can go public or whatever" Mercedes says.

"I guess you're right but it's just weird because I have barely even dated anyone before" I say.

"Does Brittany seem like the type who wants everyone to know, I mean like go public with your relationship?" pucks asks.

"Yeah she doesn't want to hide it but it's not like she is pressuring me because I do want everyone to know I'm just scared what people will think" I say honestly.

"Trust me it will all be good" Mercedes says trying to make me feel better.

"And I bet you'll forget everything when you're with Brittany so anyone knowing won't be a problem because you'll be too in love to care" Puck says.

"Yeah you're right" I say.

"I know I am" Puck says arrogantly.

"You love yourself too much sometimes" I state while shaking my head. "Anyway I better be going" I say when we reach the corner of the street.

"Ok I'll see you at school tomorrow then" Mercedes says with a smile.

"Yeah see you both" I say while smiling back before going left while Mercedes and Puck turn right. I continue walking for another five or ten minutes before I reach Brittany's apartment building. I reach the outside door of the building and walk inside before closing the door behind me and walk up the stairs. Brittany's apartment is on the third floor so it's not too much of a walk to get there so I usually just take the stairs instead of the elevator. It's no longer than two seconds after I knock on the apartment door when my favourite blonde answers.

"Hey" Brittany says while a bright smile. "In you come" she says before closing the door behind me.

"Hey" I reply while shrugging off my coat and hanging it up by the door. It's amazing how quickly certain aspects of our relationship are moving. I mean we've only been 'dating' four months or so but yet I have my own coat peg and everything at her place. I must have been thinking about this too long because Brittany is now staring at me and smiling.

"Just go into the living room if you want and I'll be through just now" she says with a smile.

"Why where are you going?" I ask, wondering what it is that she is currently doing.

"Just to get us a drink or something" she replies

"Well I'll come with you" I say with a smile which causes Brittany to laugh. "What? I want to come with you" I say.

"Ok suit yourself then" she says, still laughing a little. I suppose it is a bit weird wanting to go with her to get a drink, but honestly whenever we're together I just don't want to be apart from her, not even when she is in the kitchen for two seconds maximum.

"I will suit myself" I say with a smile and follow her to the kitchen.

"So what would you like to drink?" Brittany asks and I just look at her as if to say 'come on, you know me'.

"Orange juice it is then" she says with a laugh. For some weird reason my favourite drink is orange juice, well non-alcoholic drink that is. If we're talking alcoholic then that's a whole other story.

"Thank you" I say with a smile.

"So how was school?" Brittany asks me as she is pouring the juice into a glass for me. I slightly cringe at her words because no offence, but the way she asked sounded like the way my parents ask me.

"Not bad, same usual boring stuff on a Monday really" I say, not really wanting to talk about school now that I'm with Brittany.

"Cheerleading tomorrow is it?" she asks and I nod my head. "When I was a cheerleader we had practice every Monday after school and it was a nightmare" she says while leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Why?" I ask confused

"Because on a Monday you're still tired from the weekend so last thing you want at the end of the day is to start dancing and standing on top of one another, I mean you just want to get home and get all your homework done and rest" she replies.

"But why would you be tired from the weekend wouldn't it just give you time to rest so you'd be pumped up by the Monday?" I ask.

"Are you pumped up right now, could you dance for ages without a break?" she asks.

"Yeah no bother" I reply.

"Well maybe you have more energy than me, I used to be so exhausted from the weekend, too many parties I think" Brittany says. I guess she is kinda right, I mean I don't really have that problem. I mean sure I go to parties but not all that much, I'd rather just spend time with Brittany.

"Yeah maybe" I say with a smile.

"Anyway, shall we go to the living room and study?" she asks.

"Yeah, we might as well" I reply.

"Ok you take your stuff through and I'll bring the drinks" she says while picking up the glasses of juice.

"Ok but can you bring some snacks too because studying always makes me hungry" I say while leaving the kitchen to collect my bag.

"Yeah right" Brittany says laughing. "Studying doesn't make you hungry, you're just hungry in general" she says.

"You cheeky bitch" I say smiling, I know she is only joking.

"I am kidding but we'll be eating soon so can't you just hang off until dinner?" she asks.

"I know but I didn't have much lunch today" I say while walking back into the kitchen. I mean it's true, I barely ate anything.

"Santana" Brittany says seriously with a warning look.

"What?" I say while shrugging my shoulders. "Don't look at me like that, it's weird."

"Did you work through lunch again?" she asks and let me tell you, she doesn't seem very happy.

"Yeah kinda, I mean me and Mercedes went to the library for a while during lunch so we could do the math homework together and that means it is all done and not due until next Monday" I say. Brittany grabs some snacks and then we go through to the living room.

"Ok well that's good that you've got your work done but you can't go without lunch Santana" she says. "You have to eat or you might get low blood sugar and get ill."

"No I did have lunch I just didn't have as much" I state.

"Ok what did you have then?" she asks.

"Half of a sandwich like a slice of bread" I state, it's a tiny lie because I don't even think it was a slice of bread, more just a few bites out of the sandwich.

"And that was it?" she asks and I nod my head. "Babe you can't do that" She says seriously.

I smile "aw are you worried about me, do you care for me?" I say jokingly.

"I'm not in the mood for a joke right now" Brittany says shaking her head. "You need to eat or you'll get ill."

"I know but it was only today" I state.

"Ok well don't go without enough again" she says seriously so I nod my head. "I'm not kidding, I don't want you getting ill."

"I know and I promise" I tell her honestly.

"Good, because you did do this last week as well and I'd hate for you to get ill" Brittany says.

"I know and I am sorry. At least I am eating something and not going without anything" I state. "It just meant if I worked through lunch then there would be no more Math homework until next Monday so I'd be free at the end of the week" I say.

"Ok well just make sure you stop at least for five minutes next time so you can eat something" she tells me.

"I will" I say with a smile. "Shall we sit down now?" I ask and Brittany nods. "So where shall I sit because the cushions are everywhere on that couch and your throw is all over the other sofa?"

"Give me a second and we'll sit on this one so you can put your stuff down just now" Brittany replies.

"Ok cool" I say while sitting my books on the table in front of the sofas. Brittany starts to rearrange the cushions on the sofa. "Hey you never guess what Mercedes wanted us to do earlier" I ask and Brittany turns around and smirks at me.

"If you mean you and her then, nothing inappropriate I hope, you're mine" she says with a smile.

"Ew don't be disgusting" I say with a disgusted look on my face which causes Brittany to laugh. "She wanted you, me, her and Tim to all go on a double date sometime" I state.

"Cool, when?" Brittany asks as she picks up yet another cushion from the floor.

"Did you just say it was it cool?" I ask slightly shocked that she'd be ok with hanging out with a bunch of sixteen year olds.

"Yeah, why?" she asks while turning around to look at me and smiling.

"I just didn't think you would want to go, I didn't think it'd be your scene" I say while smiling back. I'm telling you whenever Brittany smiles at you, you can't help but just melt inside.

"Why not, are you ashamed of me?" she asks with a smile before turning back around to fix the remaining cushions on the sofa. I take this as the perfect opportunity to go over to her and wrap my arms around her waist from behind. "Come on, are you ashamed of me?" she asks while leaning back towards me.

"Not at all" I reply while tightening my arms around her and resting my chin on her shoulder.

"So why did you think I didn't want to go?" she asks.

"I just thought it might be too soon for you to meet all of my friends" I state. "Plus I didn't know how you'd feel about hanging out with sixteen year olds, they might be too immature for you. I know I'm sixteen but that's different" I say while pulling away from the hold.

"Oh yes 4 months of dating is far too soon" she says sarcastically while turning around smiling. I quickly draw her a glare which is my silent way of telling her I didn't appreciate the sarcasm, thus making her smile sweetly at me as an apology. "They are younger than me but I doubt they're immature" she says.

"I just meant the level of conversation may be different, you'll have different things to talk than my friends" I say.

"That's even better then, they'll be no awkward silences" she says.

"So you really wouldn't mind?" I ask. "If meeting my parents is enough for you then you can just say, I don't mind if you don't want to meet my friends just yet" I say.

"Of course I don't mind" Brittany tells me smiling. "I'm all for it whenever you guys want although I have got uni and work but I'm sure we'll work around that" she says still smiling.

"Ok" I say before we sit down on the sofa next to one another and I put my books on my lap.

"So it's an essay on the kidney and its functions right and worth 10 marks" Brittany says and I just smile at her causing her to smile back "What?"

"Nothing it's just you remembered" I say, I can't stop smiling.

"Of course I did I don't forget when you tell me things" she says smiling. "I do listen to you….well sometimes."

"You better listen to me all the time or I'll never kiss you again" I say pretending to be serious.

"Do you know I thought that might have already happened" she says.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well I thought you had already started withholding the kissing, we have not kissed once since you got here" Brittany says. "In fact I haven't seen you since Saturday and you've still not kissed me."

"Oh I'm ever so sorry" I say laughing.

"Come on then" Brittany says.

"What?" I say smiling, pretending I don't know what she means.

"You know what, now give me a kiss" she demands playfully.

"Fine" I say with a smile.

"Thank you, I mean come to think about it, it is sort of biology so in a way we're doing your homework" Brittany says before smiling at me and leaning in to kiss me. As soon as she kisses me I immediately pull back, just remembering something my brother said yesterday. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Sorry" I say shyly. "It's nothing I guess, it's just I remembered something that was said yesterday that disturbed me. My brother was just being an ass when I said you don't mind helping me with biology homework so he made some stupid joke" I say.

"Ok" Brittany says. "What was it about?" she asks.

"Well it was just yesterday we were talking about how you were going to help me with my biology homework and my sister said there is no way she would ever be caught studying biology with a 16 year old because she'd rather be out on the town" I say.

"But baby you know I would never be like that so don't think I would, there is no need to get worried" Brittany tells me honestly.

"No-no I know that and that's not why I pulled away, don't worry I know you're happy to help me and you like doing it" I say. "I just pulled away because when you said kissing was like biology homework I remembered what Jason said and it sort of made me uncomfortable yesterday." I then tell Brittany all about the joke and what Jason meant by it. "I really don't need to think about my sister showing her body to anyone" I say clearly repulsed by the thought, I mean I'm not saying she's ugly but she's my sister so why do I want to know what she gets up to with boys.

"I know what you mean? It does sound kind of uncomfortable, well I mean imaging someone getting close I don't mean your sister is like...god shut up Brittany" Brittany says getting flustered by the end of her sentence.

"Its ok I know what you mean" I say. "So anyway, never mind. Let's move on" I say smiling.

"Ok so speed me up here does that mean I can still get a kiss?" Brittany asks smiling.

"Yeah of course" I say while leaning in and kissing Brittany, who kisses me back. After a few more kisses we get started on my homework. It's about half an hour later and we are finally finished the homework.

"So how about we get dinner organised now?" Brittany suggests.

"Yeah sure I'm starving; those snacks never filled me up" I state.

"Probably because all you ate was 2 pieces of apple" Brittany says.

"Well what do you expect; I'm not a big lover of fruit so I'm hardly going to eat much as a snack now am I?" I say smirking. No offence to Brittany but all she seems to stock is fruit or vegetables, I mean where are the real snacks, I want candy?

"Fruit is good for you" she states.

"Yeah but so is chocolate in moderation" I say smirking.

"There was no way we were sitting eating chocolate so close to dinner" she states.

"Spoilsport" I say smiling.

"Ok so is pizza cool with you?" she asks me and I nod while smiling at her. We spend a few minutes trying to decide what kind of pizza we want to share before making a final decision. Brittany then calls to order the pizza while I tidy away my books.

"Can we sort out how much the pizza will be before it arrives and that way I can pay for my share" I say.

"Babe you don't need to pay half, I'll get it and you can maybe buy the pizza the next time" Brittany replies sweetly.

"No, it's cool, I want to pay my half" I state.

"Ok, well remember and add in the cost of 2 glasses of orange juice, 3 apple sticks and 4 grapes which you didn't eat but spat out. Oh and some mouthfuls of my strawberry milk and the bit of banana you knocked out of my hand" Brittany says, listing off all of the stuff I have eaten or drank today. It's actually a little more than I thought to be honest.

"On second thought perhaps I will let you treat me this time and I'll pay next time" I say.

"Thought so" Brittany states while smirking which causes me to laugh. "Anyway I'll get us some napkins and stuff just now" Brittany says before walking off to the kitchen to get the stuff. She also gets us some more drinks before sitting back down next to me. It's about fifteen minutes later before the doorbell rings with our pizza order so Brittany quickly gets it before bringing it over to the sofa where we sit and eat it. We sit silently for a few moments and eat away, we're pretty hungry so the main thing right now is to eat and we'll talk later.

"So are you working tomorrow night?" I ask once we've eaten a sufficient amount of pizza that we feel we have time to talk now.

"I am yes" she says with a smile. "It just means we can't see one another tomorrow, which kinda sucks" she says with a sigh.

"I know but maybe we could meet up on Wednesday once I've finished school?" I suggest.

"I can't, I've got dinner with my mom, stepdad and siblings then" she says and I just look down with a sad expression on my face. This is crap, I am not going to see her until Friday now because she works Thursday nights as well.

"It's annoying but what can we do" she says while taking another bite of pizza. "So when do you have to be home for tonight?"

"Whenever really as long as it's not too late" I state. I guess I should be grateful we are spending time together just now.

"Cool" she says with a smile. "So anything on TV for you tonight?" she asks while looking at me.

"Not really I mean I'm not really into watching TV at the moment" I say. I mean it's true, I don't know the last time I watched TV.

"So what do you do then?" she asks.

"Oh you know, the usual. Browse on my laptop, go on e-harmony, that kind of thing" I say with a smile.

"Well I wish you all the best in finding someone" she tells me and I smile.

"Oh you do, do you?" I ask and she nods her head. "So you're not jealous then?" I ask.

"I don't get jealous because if I'm with someone I trust then 100%" Brittany states.

"That's not always a good thing though" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"What isn't?" she asks.

"Trusting someone so much" I state. "You shouldn't put too much trust in someone or it could come back to bit you."

"Do you not trust me 100%" Brittany asks worriedly as she swallows the large amount of food in her mouth quickly.

"No I do, of course I do" I say smiling. I didn't mean we couldn't trust each other, I meant some people in general.

"So how is it a bad thing?" she asks.

"Because if you see some of the idiots my brother and sister date then you'd feel like that" I state

"How do you mean babe?" she asks while looking at me and placing a hand on my knee.

"Well Emily dated this guy once and let's say she trusted him with all her heart and then bam he cheated on her and left her heartbroken" I say. "What I'm saying is that sometimes it's ok to be a little doubtful because it keeps you aware of the things that are going on."

"Yeah but I guess it really depends on the person, I mean I've been lucky enough to date people who are so trustworthy, it's just we were never right for one another so that's why we broke up" Brittany tells me.

"I can't say I get jealous much myself but what happened to Emily really did open my eyes because it hurt her and I would hate anyone to go through that" I state.

"I mean I do trust people quite a lot and no one has ever let me down so I guess it's easy for me to say I don't get jealous or have trust issues" Brittany says and I nod in agreement. "Once I'm in a relationship I am committed 100% so I guess it's easy for me to say people can trust me and not get jealous. But I guess some people are just like the idiot that hurt your sister" she says.

"Yeah but I mean sometimes a little bit of jealousy is ok though because it shows you care" I say.

"Yeah well I mean I do trust you 100% and I am committed 100% but I guess I am lying a little if I say I don't get jealous at all" she says and I do sort of agree.

"Yeah I mean maybe like jealous in a non-relationship way, like I was jealous of my sister because she has this perfect life and I don't or something along those lines" I say.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks.

"Well that sounded a little harsh, I just mean I am jealous of her sometimes because she done so well at school and now she's at college and she's doing really well" I say.

"Aw babe don't be jealous of Emily because your time will come and you'll get into college or whatever you want to do and you'll do well in school too plus that's not really jealously, that's more envy" she says.

"If you say so" I say, not quite feeling her optimism.

"I do and come on you're almost there, I mean you've got the girl so all that's left is the job" she says with a smile, I guess she's trying to cheer me up and actually it's kinda worked.

"I don't know how you do it but you always make me feel better" I say smiling.

"That's my job honey" she says smiling back at me. We then finish eating and Brittany starts to clear away our dishes.

"Hey do you want a hand?" I ask while standing up with my plate.

"No, not at all. You sit down and relax" she says while taking the plate out of my hand. I could get used to this treatment, its nice having someone make you feel special all the time. A few minutes later and Brittany has finished tidying up and is back sitting next to me. "So do you think your parents and brother and sister will like me on Friday?" Brittany asks.

"Of course, I don't see why not" I say.

"Really" Brittany says smiling, she looks taken aback.

"Well I definitely think they will like you as a person but I'm not sure where we all stand on the age difference only for the fact they are worried I will lose focus on my studying" I say.

"I see" she says, looking kind of sad. I didn't mean it to sound harsh or anything but it's the truth, they do have reservations about the age difference between us.

"I mean they don't have anything against you I just think they are worried because you've been through school so want to enjoy being young whereas I'm still in school so I still need to focus on my studies" I say.

"But I study too" she reasons.

"Yeah but it's easier for you because you're interested in what you do whereas I am studying stuff I need to just to graduate school do you know what I mean?" I ask.

"I think so because you don't want a career in biology but yet you need to study it to graduate school" she says.

"Exactly" I say while nodding my head.

"But did you tell them that I'd rather stay at home and help you study than go out?" she asks.

"Yeah but babe come on what 21 year old would pass the opportunity to go out for a drink with friends to stay home and study?" I ask.

"Me" Brittany says seriously.

"Hell I wouldn't if I was you" I state.

"What you'd rather go for a drink with friends than stay in with me if you were older than me?" she asks sadly.

"What? No of course not." I say.

"So why would I want to do that?" she asks. I mean personally I'd hate to be stuck at home with someone like myself but I'd do anything for Brittany.

"I don't know actually" I say smiling.

"Babe I'm committed to us 100%" she says while putting her arm around me. "There is only one thing I want to do on a Friday or Saturday night and that is spend time with you" she tells me with a smile.

I move in closer to her, "Ok" I say smiling. We sit in silence for a few moments enjoying the peace and quiet in each other's arms until I interrupt.

"What time is it babe?" I ask.

"7pm" she says with a smile and I sit up.

"I should probably get home now" I state.

"Ok well let me walk you" she says while standing up from the couch. "In fact I'll drive you" she says while grabbing her car keys. "I just need to get my shoes and jacket on and I'm ready. You get yourself ready and then we'll head." We both then get ready and head out to Brittany's car once she has locked her door behind us. We arrive at my place shortly after and Brittany parks up alongside the kerb.

Just after we exchange goodnights, I lean in to kiss Brittany when I notice my mom, dad, sister and brother all peering out of the living room window. They couldn't have been any more obvious if they tried.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks when she notices me pulling away.

"My family, that's what" I say annoyed. "They are all staring out of the window at us."

"Oh right, I see" she says while kissing me on the cheek.

"I better go inside, I'll see you Friday for sure if I don't see you before" I say.

"Yeah, see you" she says before I exit the car. Once I'm inside I make it very clear to everyone I was not happy with them staring out of the window at us. My siblings think it's funny but I'm not the least bit amused.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think.<p> 


	3. Meet the Parents

Chapter 3: Meet the Parents

Brittany's POV

Tonight I'm going to meet Santana's parents for the first time. She called last night to finalise the details and to tell me to be there around six. I've got mixed emotions, super excited on one hand but bricking it on the other. What if they think I'm unsuitable for their daughter or they just hate me? Things can either go swimmingly or they could go completely wrong. Since I want to give Santana's family the best first impression possible then I arranged for my best friend, sister, and stepsister to come over to my apartment to help me get ready.

"So what are you wearing?" my step sister Quinn asks me.

"I thought this but is it too much?" I ask as I hold up one of my favourite dresses.

"I don't think it is, I think it's quite nice" my sister Naomi says.

"To be honest I don't think it is enough" my best friend Lucy interjects. I look at her with a confused face, waiting on her elaborating. "I think you should show a bit more skin" she tells me.

"Lucy have you seen this dress on me, if I show anymore skin I'll be topless" I state while shaking my head.

"Which by the way is not a great look when meeting the parents" Quinn tells me.

"I know that Quinn, I have met a partners parents before" I state.

"Oh god we know" Naomi says while sighing. "I don't know how many times we've had nights like this where we helped you get ready to meet someone's parents before."

"Yeah exactly. You act like you're the first person to ever meet a girlfriend's parents before" Lucy states.

"Right I need to change now" I say, ignoring Lucy's cheeky comment, while pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it on the floor.

"Don't let us stop you" Lucy says with a laugh.

"Look leave if you want but I don't care, I mean you've tapped this before Lucy" I say with a smile.

"Excuse me what was that?" Naomi says smiling.

"She's winding you up because I've never kissed a girl before let alone hooked up with my best friend" Lucy says while shaking her head.

"Oh come on don't lie, you loved it. I was the best you ever had and you know it" I say still smiling.

"Couldn't have been that good if she is dating our brother now" Naomi states.

"I'm kidding obviously" I say while fixing my dress. "Right so how do I look, will it pass?"

"You look great, it'll definitely pass" Naomi tells me.

"More skin would've been better but whatever, it's your decision" Lucy says.

"Lucy they already dislike me as it is so I hardly think turning up looking like a hooker is going to do me any favours" I state.

"Brittany that's a horrible thing to say" Naomi says with a frown.

"Well come on, you know what I mean" I state.

"Look I think how you are dressed is perfectly acceptable so you'll be fine" Quinn tells me.

"Yeah and they will like you" Lucy states.

"I hope so, I really do" I say while taking a deep breath.

"So what's your girlfriend's name again?" Quinn asks and I smirk.

"I never told you in the first place so nice try" I say smiling.

"Oh come on I want to know if I know her" Quinn says.

"Well you do know her" I state. "But I am not saying her name unfortunately" I say.

"She's in Quinn's year at school right?" Naomi asks.

"That's right" I state.

"Is she openly gay?" Quinn asks while sitting on my bed.

"I'm not saying that. It's not my place" I say.

"I only know a few openly gay girls at my school" Quinn tells us.

"Look I am not saying whether she is or isn't but she will be soon obviously" I state. I mean I'm not sure if everyone at school knows she is a lesbian or not so it's certainly not my place to say right now but once everyone has met her I'm sure it's won't be a secret.

"So when are we all meeting her?" Lucy asks and I shrug because I don't know yet. "You could host a dinner and we could all meet her at the same time" she states.

"I could, that's not actually a bad idea because then I can invite my mom and dad and their respective families" I state. "Although it would mean I am cooking for quite a few people and I don't know if my apartment would be big enough either" I say. I mean this would be a lot of pressure on me to cook for everyone, in fact maybe Lucy could help me cook. "Anyway I should finish getting ready" I tell the others.

"Do you want some help with your makeup?" Quinn asks me and I take her up on her offer.

"So how many openly gay girls are there in your year Quinn?" Naomi asks.

"Not that many actually and I probably know all of them. I don't know if you'd know any of them though" Quinn replies.

"There's a Sarah isn't there?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah but I doubt that she is Brittany's type" Quinn states and she's right, that bitch isn't my type. If they're talking about the bitch that used to bully Quinn then I can say 100% for sure she isn't my type.

"So who else is there?" Lucy asks. What is it with everyone wanting to know who I am dating, they will find out in good time. I'm not going to tell them just now so they can feel free to name all the lesbians in the country for all I care.

"There is a Georgia" Quinn says before frowning. "Actually I think she's taken" she states.

"Oh she is taken huh?" Lucy says smirking. They must have been smirking at me for a while because as soon as I lift my head to look through the mirror, I see their reflection and they're all staring at me with smirks on their faces.

"I can assure you I am not dating anyone called Georgia" I state and Quinn gives me a look that's asking if I am being honest. "I swear it's not her not that I know who you are talking about but no it's not a Georgia" I say.

"Oh wait a second" Naomi says before taking a pause. "Is there not a lesbian in your glee club Quinn?"

"There is but I really don't think it'll be her, she's too quiet for someone like Britany" Quinn states. Too quiet for me? What does that even mean?

"What's her name anyway?" Naomi asks.

"Santana Lopez" Quinn says while taking a seat on the bed. Oh god, I really don't want them to find out right now.

"Is that a Spanish name?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah it is Spanish" I say, a little too quickly if I'm honest. I assume Quinn picked up on how quickly I answered as she is now staring at me. "I think…I mean it sounds Spanish right?" I say trying to cover up my mistake.

"Yeah it does sound Spanish" Quinn agrees. "But she's too nice so it can't be her" she states confidently. I'm a little offended by how confidently she thinks I wouldn't date a good person.

"How about we drop the topic?" I suggest. I don't want to talk about it anymore.

"Can I just ask something about this Santana girl?" Naomi asks Quinn and she nods in response. "Is Santana the head cheerleader?"

"Yeah she's my head cheerleader, she always has been since we started" Quinn replies.

"So you know her pretty well then?" Lucy asks.

"Not really I mean I know of her and when we do talk she's really nice but I don't know her on a personal level" Quinn says. "I mean she's an amazing singer too."

"So if it doesn't work out with Brittany and her current girlfriend then you could maybe set her up with Santana?" Lucy laughs.

"I said drop this subject so let's do that" I suggest getting inpatient.

XXX

"So how do I look?" I ask the others while taking a twirl.

"As sexy as ever but yet elegant" Lucy tells me. I just laugh off her comment because I'm really not the most elegant person on the planet. "No you do look really nice Brittany" she says seriously.

"Thank you" I say with a smile before it quickly vanishes. "God I am so nervous" I state.

"Don't be, just be yourself" Naomi tells me.

"That's what I'm worried about" I say while laughing.

"Brittany you're a really nice girl so you'll blow them away and they'll love you" Lucy tells me genuinely. I give myself a once over in the mirror and once I'm satisfied I make my way to Santana's house.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"You look nice Santana" my sister tells me.

"Thanks" I say hesitantly. "But why are you being nice?"

"Can't I compliment you?" she asks

"I hope this is not you buttering me up so you can then embarrass me when I am on your good side" I say while raising an eyebrow.

"No I swear it's not" Emily replies. I apologise to her before taking a seat in the living room. The nerves are preventing me from sitting at peace so I pace around the living room, anxiously waiting for Brittany to arrive.

"Oh crap there's her car" I observe while looking out of the window. I gather everyone in the hallway so I can introduce Brittany to them all when she comes in the door. A second later and we hear Brittany ring the doorbell. I start to warn my family about how things should go tonight but I must have been talking at them for too long because the doorbell rings again. No more than a second later and my hand is poised on the door handle and I open it up.

"Hi" I say smiling brightly at Brittany.

"Hey" she smiles back at me. "I thought I maybe got the wrong house or something when you didn't answer" she tells me.

"No I was too busy talking to my family" I say before being interrupted by Emily clearing her throat. "Pardon me, I was too busy talking at them not to them."

"No it's all good" she smiles. After a second I move away from the door and let her come inside. I've got to laugh a little, my parents, brother and sister are all standing in a line being as quiet as possible, it's funny to see for some reason.

"God she's fit" I hear Jason whisper to Emily so I turn around and glare. What a pig? My sister must have felt the same way as I did because I notice her also glare and then elbow him in the ribs.

I turn to Brittany, "Ok this is everyone" I say smiling. "Everyone this is my girlfriend."

"Hi" Brittany says with a small smile, god she looks nervous, bless her.

"This is my mom and dad, Carlos and Maria" I say pointing to my parents.

"It's really nice to meet you" Brittany says while shaking hands with both of my parents who return the greeting.

"Ok this is my brother Jason" I tell her and Brittany smiles while saying 'hi' to my brother. "Just watch he'll flirt with you." She nervously laughs in response before shaking hands with my sister once I have introduced them.

"It's a lovely home you have here" Brittany tells my parents as she takes her jacket off and I hang it up.

"Thank you" my mom replies with a smile. "I'm just going to check on dinner but if you just want to make yourself at home in the living room, Santana will go with you."

"Ok thank you" Brittany replies while returning the smile. We all head to the living room apart from my parents. I take a seat next to Brittany but make sure I leave a gap between us.

"You don't need to look so nervous" Emily says to Brittany with a laugh.

"I'm trying not to be nervous, it's just Santana said you all didn't really want me to come" Brittany states.

"That's not true" Emily says with a frown and I just stare at her because it is true. "Honestly we did want you to come it's just we were a little nervous because we don't know you."

"It's understandable and I get it" Brittany smiles politely at my sister and Emily nods in response. "I mean Santana does talk about you all a lot so I guess I shouldn't be nervous because I should already know a lot about you all."

"Well we are all pretty ok except Jason but he's harmless really just a bit rude when it comes to jokes" Emily says but it's a major understatement. Jason is a vulgar pig that gets on my nerves all the time and he constantly flirts with any girl he sees.

"You should meet my family then" Brittany laughs. "They are the worst for rude jokes and embarrassing people."

"So do you have a big family then?" Jason asks and I swear to god if he asks if Brittany has a sister I'll kill him. He wouldn't ask because he's interested in Brittany's life, he'd ask because he'd want to hook up with her sister.

"Look let's not interrogate her right now because you're all being nosy not interested" I state.

"No we are trying to get to know your girlfriend" Emily replies.

"Exactly so I'm just asking if she has a big family" Jason says but it's a lie, I can see right through him.

"Well don't ask anything else, just leave Brittany alone" I say.

"Honestly Santana its ok" Brittany smiles at me so I smile back.

"Ok if you're sure" I say to her before my mom walks into the room. I'm kind of glad she did because I could see Jason was about to ask another question even though I just told him to stop.

"My apologies Brittany, I should have offered you a drink, can I get you something?" my mom asks.

"Can I just get some water please, if you don't mind" Brittany answers.

"Of course, no problem" my mom replies before turning towards the door to go and get Brittany some water.

"I'll get you it Britt" I say while standing up quickly. "You sit down mom" I say before walking to the living room door.

"If you're sure sweetheart" my mom says before taking a seat on the arm of the chair that Emily is sitting on. I'm guessing my dad is handling the rest of the dinner in the kitchen. I run off to the kitchen and grab Brittany some water before bringing it back through to her.

"Thanks" Brittany replies when I hand her the glass. She then takes a sip of the water.

"You're welcome" I say with a smile before kissing Brittany on the cheek. I must say she looks a little awkward now that I kissed her, I hope I didn't do anything wrong.

"So do you like chicken Brittany?" my mom asks.

"Yeah I don't mind chicken" Brittany replies. "I'm sure whatever you were making would be good anyway" she smiles.

"I like this girl already Santana, no wonder you love her" my mom says and I blush straight away. Brittany nudges me while smiling. She keeps telling me it's cute when I blush but I have to disagree, I think it's embarrassing. Brittany and my mom have a conversation for the next few minutes while I sit there in silence trying to overcome my embarrassment. Britt's not helping matters because she keeps nudging me and smiling so I end up blushing again. When I finally do stop blushing, my dad seems to appear in the living room.

"Is that dinner ready dad because I'm starving?" I ask.

"Yes that's dinner sorted so if you all want to go to the dining room" he replies and I jump up off the couch as quick as I can. I barely ate anything today because I was so nervous about tonight but now Brittany is here and she seems to get on well with my mom so far which has settled my nerves. "

"Is there somewhere I can wash my hands before dinner?" Brittany asks. She's so cute sometimes, it's one of the reasons I love her. "Why are you looking at me like that? Am I not supposed to wash my hands or something?" She asks smiling. Crap now I'm really embarrassed, I had even realised I was staring at her.

"No of course you can wash your hands" I say.

"Ok so would you like to show me the bathroom?" she smiles.

"Yeah sure, follow me" I say while exiting the living room. Once we reach the downstairs bathroom I switch the light on for her and then wait in the hallway while she washes her hands. I am assuming everyone else has went to the dining room. As soon as Britt is done we head to the dining room, where my parents are setting the plates down on the table.

"Is there a seating plan?" Brittany whispers to me.

"Mom where do we all sit or does it not matter?" I ask. Usually we just sit anywhere but since we had a guest tonight then I'm not sure if my mom wants us seated in a particular place.

"Wherever you want sweetheart, it doesn't matter" my mom replies.

"Ok cool" I say just as Brittany pulls out a seat for me and I sit down. "Thanks" I smile. Brittany then sits down next to me and everyone else sits down.

"Ok everyone enjoy" my mom says and we begin to eat. I notice Brittany's water glass if empty.

"Do you want another drink Brittany?" I ask.

"Yes please" she responds.

"Just water?" I ask as I stand up from the table and Brittany nods. "Ok I'll be back in a second" I say while taking the empty glass to the kitchen. As I am pouring the water I can hear my brother making a comment about me again.

"_By the way Brittany just start eating because Santana won't be long in catching up" _Jason says. I guess Brittany was being polite and waiting until everyone was seated before she ate.

"_I think I would rather wait anyway if that's ok" _I hear Brittany reply before I quickly make my way back to the dining room with the water.

"Of course it is sweetheart and we are really sorry about Jason he just loves to wind Santana up" my mom says to Brittany's statement a second ago when I was in the kitchen.

"Yeah Santana tells me about him winding her up all the time" Brittany replies as I sit the glass down in front of her. "Thanks."

"Oh does she come crying to you about me does she?" he asks laughing.

"Jason be quiet, you're being annoying" I say while sitting down. We're all silent for a few minutes as we dig into the food, it's not an uncomfortable silence which is good.

"So Santana says you're at university" my mom says while looking at Brittany.

"Yeah, I'm in my third year. It's a four year course so hopefully everything goes well and I graduate next year" she replies.

"Do you enjoy it?" my dad asks, he too now looking at Brittany.

"Yeah it's really good, stressful but worth it I think" she smiles.

"Were you there today?" my mom asks.

"Yeah but it was just until 1pm so it's not too bad. Although I was finishing off an assignment at home so technically I was still in studying mode" Brittany says. The conversation goes silent again for a few moments which I'm thankful for, my parents were asking a little too many questions at the one time there so I didn't want Brittany to feel overwhelmed.

"The food is really nice Mrs Lopez" Brittany says while looking at my mom.

"Just call her Maria" I say while putting a piece of chicken in my mouth.

"I don't really want to be rude, I've only just met her today" she replies.

"Honestly its fine I call her Maria all the time" I say jokingly.

"Santana is right though you can call us Maria and Carlos" my mom says. "We admire your manners but honestly our first names are fine."

"Ok no problem" Brittany replies.

"So Bethany you have your own place?" Emily asks.

"Um it's Brittany and yes I do" Brittany replies.

"God, sorry about that. Santana keeps telling me it's Brittany but for some reason Bethany keeps popping into my head" Emily says and Brittany smiles indicating it's ok. "It's honestly not intentional." I am getting annoyed with Emily because she should be able to remember the correct name by now.

"Bethany was the last one you see Brittany so that's maybe why" Jason says with a mouth full of food.

"Sorry" Brittany asks, not following what Jason means. To be honest I'm not following what he means either.

"Oh did she not tell you, Santana's last girlfriend was called Bethany" he states proudly.

"Oh right I didn't know" Brittany says while looking at me with a slightly worried expression.

"Listen sweetheart there was never a Bethany he is just winding Santana up" my mom says before I can even respond.

"And he's doing a grand job of it too" I state. Brittany looks more relaxed now.

"Honestly Brittany it's not anything to do with you it's just Santana was really worried we'd embarrass her or something tonight so Jason is going out of his way to annoy her" my sister says.

"Oh right well I am pretty sure my brother would be the same" Brittany replies.

"Can I ask how old you are Bethany?" Emily asks and I lose it.

"Brittany!" I scream earning disapproving looks from my parents for being so loud.

"Sorry again, god what is wrong with me. I don't even know a Bethany, I guess it's just in my head from the last time and I am thinking of not saying it but because it's the only name I am thinking of I end up saying it do you get me?" Emily says.

"Yes we do Emmett" I reply.

"Look Santana I said I was sorry, you don't need to deliberately call me another name" Emily replies.

"Hey I don't mind, it's better being called Bethany than blondie" Brittany states.

"Again sorry about that it was just to wind miss moody up" Jason says.

"Hold on a second, you called my girlfriend blondie? When was this?" I ask. I swear I am going to punch him.

"It was in the living room earlier but I don't think you heard him" Brittany says and I nod.

"Anyways may I ask how old you are?" Emily asks again.

"No you may not so next question if you really find the need to interrogate my girlfriend" I say.

"Santana I am only taking an interest in your girlfriend's life, it's called getting to know someone. Wasn't tonight all about us getting to know your girlfriend?" Emily asks.

"Yes tonight was to get to know Brittany but I don't want you asking her how old she is, you're only doing it to highlight the fact I'm younger" I snap.

"Look I don't mind answering the question" Brittany says. I hope she knows she doesn't need to be so polite all the time, my family can be annoying so she doesn't need to answer everything they ask. "I'm 21" Brittany replies.

"So do you work Brittany or are you waiting on graduating uni first?" my dad asks.

"No I work as well as uni. Got to pay for stuff somehow. Don't get me wrong my parents would help me out if I needed it but I like being independent" Brittany replies.

"So where do you work?" my mom asks.

"Well I teach dancing to under 15s, I teach the 12 to 15s class at the local studio" Brittany replies.

"Oh do you?" Jason says. "So Santana is just a year over qualifying for that group then?" he starts laughing. It's not even funny, I just wish he'd stop talking.

"So yeah I work every Tuesday and Thursday night teaching the two classes and go to uni during the day and then on Sunday mornings I go to training" Brittany tells them.

"Training?" my mom asks. "What kind of training?"

"I'm a professional dancer so I practice every Sunday" Brittany replies.

"You're a professional dancer, already?" my dad asks.

"Yeah, I usually get 4 months off from May to September when uni isn't on so between school and my first year at uni I worked so hard and got a lot of gigs that I was able to turn professional" Brittany says. "I get jobs from time to time when I'm at uni but mostly do dancing in those four months but when I graduate it'll become a lot more permanent."

"So what is it you're studying at uni then if you don't mind me asking? I mean if you can already dance professionally then why are you going to uni?" Jason asks.

"Well I am studying music and drama. I love dancing but I can't do it forever so I wanted to learn to do other things. Although I'm not just doing it because I have to, I genuinely love music and acting, I was even in glee club at school" Brittany tells Jason.

"Oh right" Jason says smiling. "So you can sing, dance and act. My, you must be talented."

"Enough" I say through a glare.

"What have I done now?" Jason asks. He's knows fine what he is doing.

"You're flirting with her" I state. Who does he think he is hitting on my girlfriend?

"No I'm not I am just saying the girl is very talented" Jason smugly smiles.

"Well thanks but I'm not that talented" Brittany says modestly.

"So Brittany can I ask something, it was just when you mentioned glee club. You used to be co-captain with your friend Matt didn't you?" Emily says.

"Yeah we did, why do you ask?" Brittany asks.

"Because I am just thinking I remember you because I remember this blonde girl and I think her name was Brittany and she was co-captain of the glee club and captain of the Cheerio's and you won nationals at both cheerleading and glee" Emily states.

"Yeah that's me" Brittany says laughing. "Wait weren't you on the Cheerio's?"

"Not my finest moment but yes" Emily says laughing.

"Hold on you didn't even know your head cheerleader?" I ask laughing.

"No well I sort of did back then but it has been 3 years so people change plus I only joined in Brittany's last year and then I was the head for my senior year" Emily says.

"I mean we didn't talk personally but I knew her name and her friends names, I just didn't know surnames or who they were" Brittany states. "I didn't even know she had a brother and sister."

"Exactly and the last time I must have seen you Brittany was at the national cheerleading competition" Emily says. "That must have been a good three years ago so I'd like to think everyone has grown up by then."

"Yeah me too" Brittany states.

"So who was that boy from the football team that used to always turn up after practice?" Emily asks.

"That would be my brother Harry, he's two years younger than me" Brittany says.

"And you have a sister right?" my brother asks.

"Yeah she is twins with my brother" Brittany tells him.

"I'm just wondering if I know any of your siblings. What's your sister's name?" Jason says.

"Naomi Pierce" Brittany replies.

"Did she look like you?" he asks.

"Why would you ask that if you have never seen Brittany before?" I ask, I mean if he didn't know Brittany then how would he know Naomi if she looks like Brittany.

"Because now you mention it Brittany does look a little familiar so does she look like you?" he asks.

"Yeah but way hotter" Brittany replies.

"I think I know who your sister is" Jason states.

"So are you the oldest in your family then Brittany?" my dad asks.

"Well kind of but not quite" Brittany states. "My parents divorced when I was really young so they have both remarried and I have step brothers and sisters and a half-brother and half-sister as well as Harry and Naomi" she replies. "I'm the second oldest but oldest out of my full siblings."

"How many of you is there?" Emily asks.

"There are nine of us including me" she states.

"Nine" I ask shocked, my voice raised a little in surprise. Even though I have been with Brittany for almost four months, we didn't always talk about her step families as much so I didn't realise there were nine altogether. I definitely knew about Naomi and harry and that she had step siblings, I just didn't know the number or their names.

"Yeah but like I have two full siblings and two step siblings and a half sibling from each family" Brittany says. "I mean my mom and dad have four children each but only share three if you know what I mean."

After a brief discussion on families, my mom starts to clear the table. All of us were too full to manage dessert so my mom told us to head through to the living room while she cleared up.

"Would you like a hand Maria?" Brittany asks while picking up some plates off of the table.

"No you're ok Brittany, my mom will manage so I'll take you to the living room" I state while trying to grab a hold of her arm.

"No honestly I can help because they made dinner so it's only right I help clear up" she tells me while starting to clear the table.

"Well I'm helping too then" I grumble.

"You don't have to because I don't mind" she states with a smile.

"But you'd be alone with my mom" I whisper to her.

Brittany shrugs "That doesn't bother me, your mom seems nice."

"Well it bothers me so I'm helping" I say and Brittany nods. We all go to the kitchen and start clearing up.

"Santana would you mind collecting the serving dishes from the dining room please" my mom asks me.

"Yes I would mind Maria" I state and Brittany looks at me. "Fine ok I'll go."

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

"You and Santana seem to get on well" Maria says with a smile as she washes some pots in the sink while I dry them.

"Yeah we do" I reply smiling. I can't stop smiling whenever I talk about Santana.

"She really likes you" Maria states. "I've never seen her like this with anyone else before."

"I know she really likes me and I really like your daughter too" I say. "I would never hurt her because I really love her."

"I know you wouldn't and I can see that" Maria tells me while handing me another dish to dry. "Brittany, you really do seem a nice girl. The conversation we had with Santana before wasn't anything against you, we were just worried one of you got hurt because you live completely different lives. Not in a bad way it's just..." she trails off as she fumbles over what to say.

"Its ok I understand but I can't leave Santana because she means everything to me and I promise you nothing will come between us" I say.

"I would never ask you two to break up I just want to make sure you know what you are getting yourself into, both of you" Maria tells me.

"We do" I say.

"I do like you Brittany it's just Emily is about your age and all she wants to do in spare time is go out with friends to clubs and stuff. So I just mean I know what it's like when you are young and a student" Maria says.

"I appreciate that but I'm not a big one for going out, I mean sure when I was single I would be out all the time but when I'm in a relationship I don't mind having a quieter life" I say.

"Well believe me Santana won't when she is older" Maria laughs.

"I know and it's cool because I like either way so I would much rather hang out with Santana and help her study on a Friday than go to a club. I mean with work and uni I just prefer a night in" I say.

"I understand but when you finish studying won't you want to get out there and go to clubs?" Maria asks.

"Not really because Santana couldn't come so I would be miserable without her. I'd rather spend time with her than sit alone in a club and watch my friends have fun. Don't get me wrong my friends are great and I would go out to clubs with them just not every weekend" I say.

"You don't have to prove to me you care for my daughter but I just want to make sure you always talk to one another if you get worried because now that I understand you girls are serious with the relationship then I want you to act maturely but not that I'm saying..." Maria says before I cut her off.

"I got you" I say with a smile. Maria nods and returns the smile. Just as I'm about to say something else I hear Santana enter the kitchen again. She's carrying about 5 large dishes all at once.

"Oh Santana you'll drop them if you carry them all at once" Maria says as she rushes over to Santana and takes a few from her.

"You're the one that told me to go fetch them" Santana replies.

"Yes but I didn't mean for you to take them all at once" Maria tells her.

"Eh Santana" I say getting her attention. "You have food all over you" I say noticing Santana has sauce covering her top from the plates she was carrying.

"You're kidding me" she says annoyed. "I'll need to go upstairs and change now, thanks mom."

"Santana it's not your mom's fault" I say.

"Look I'll be back just now" Santana says before leaving the room again and heads upstairs. Maria and I talk for a little bit more while clearing up.

"I am sorry if before we met you we all came across as intimidating and not wanting you to date our daughter, because we never meant that we just wanted to make sure you both knew it could get tough" Maria tells me.

"Yeah well we love one another so we'll get through anything that comes our way" I say.

"She is our baby girl you see and I don't think she has had many relationships so we just want to protect her and make sure she's ok" she tells me.

"I understand and we talked everything through before we started dating. It wasn't just one day we decided to date and that was it. I mean we talked about stuff and took it slow" I say.

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

"It's really warm in here, do you want to go outside for some air?" I ask Brittany as we sit in the living room with everyone else.

"Sure" she answers and we go outside to the patio. We stand on the decking leaning against the railings as we look over onto my parent's garden. "So how do you think I'm doing so far? Do they like me do you think?" she asks.

"I think it's going good, I'm pretty sure they like you" I answer. "I'm sure my mom does anyway."

"So enough about everyone else, I want to hear about you. I feel we haven't talked tonight" she says while placing her hand on my back. "We've had conversations but they were with everyone else so I haven't really talked to you alone" she tells me. "So how are you babe?" she asks while moving in closer to me.

"I'm good" I say. "Can I just say you look really good tonight?"

"Do I not always?" she asks while playfully raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah of course but I'm just saying" I say.

"I know I was kidding" she says. "Thanks anyway" she smiles. "You look really nice too."

"It's no trouble and thank you" I say with a smile. We keep looking off into the distance for a few minutes in a comfortable silence before I speak up again. "It's a really nice tonight isn't it?"

"Yeah it really is" Brittany replies. "The sun setting isn't as beautiful as you though."

"Thanks babe" I say with a shy smile.

"So are you coming over tomorrow to hang out?" she asks me.

"Just try and stop me" I say laughing and Brittany laughs too at my eagerness. "Anyways, do you want a tour of my house?" I ask while turning to face Brittany.

"Sure why not?" she replies while turning to face me.

"So where do you want to see first?" I ask.

"Anywhere you lead the way" she replies and we head back inside through the kitchen.

"Well this is the kitchen obviously" I say. "It's not very exciting in here so how about we move onto the next room?" I ask while we head out of the kitchen into the hall. "You've seen the hall, living room and dining room so I don't think we need to see those again so how about we go upstairs?"

"Wow, I can never refuse an offer like that" Brittany says smirking and I immediately blush.

"No, I never meant that….I mean so we can see the…" I say before Brittany cuts me off.

"Relax babe, I'm just messing with you" she says smiling. I smile back slightly, relief washing over me. For the next while I show Brittany around the upstairs, I show her most of the bedrooms and the upstairs bathroom as well as the study.

"Ok so last we have this room" I say while opening the door. "This is my room, so feel free to come in."

"Cool it's nice in here, it looks modern and cosy" she states.

"Really?" I ask. "I think it looks embarrassing. I have been asking my parents for ages if I can redecorate but they won't let me, it's not been long since it was last done apparently."

"There's nothing embarrassing about it" she says reassuringly. "It reminds me of my room at my mom's house, well that's if they haven't changed it into a game room or something yet" she says and I laugh. "I can definitely see us hanging out here."

"What you'd come back to my house after tonight?" I ask.

"Of course because I like your family, Jason's jokes were a bit weird and awkward at times but apart from that I didn't mind tonight" she replies.

"Cool, but I must warn you Jason will never stop making jokes so if you do come back and he's here just try and ignore him. He thinks the jokes are funny but they're not in the slightest, they're just rude" I say. I mean some people's brothers would be very protective of their little sister but mine's couldn't be more different. He just constantly makes rude jokes about my relationship which is really awkward and uncomfortable. He probably only does it because he thinks I'm some immature high school kid when I'm not, I'm a 16 year old who is in a serious relationship.

"That's ok, I am sure I can put up with him" Brittany replies. "So will we head back downstairs then" she asks while turning towards the door. I agree so we head downstairs to the living room.

"Where were you two?" Emily asks nosily.

"Santana was giving me a tour of the house" Brittany states and Emily nods in understanding.

"I bet you liked the bedroom eh?" Jason asks with a smirk. I know he is referencing the fact my bedroom isn't as grown up looking as I might like even though there technically isn't anything wrong with it. It's just I've outgrown the cuddly toys in the corner of my room but they're only there because there's no room in the garage and my mom insists on keeping them since they're like a childhood memory or something. Jason just thinks it's funny because Brittany is obviously 21 and will not have a teddy bear in sight whereas I do so it's another joke about the age difference.

"I can't say I did like your bedroom, there was dirty boxers everywhere and don't get me started on the smell" Brittany replies and Jason's face is a picture. Hah, take that Jason.

"I mean Santana's bedroom, why were you in my room?" he asks slightly panicked just as Brittany and I take a seat on the couch.

"Because I was showing Brittany around although we both regret going into your room now because we still feel a bit sick from the smell. Oh and another thing you might want to give mom her good china back before the food becomes engrained on it" I say and Jason jumps off his seat.

"Jason Lopez, tell me right now do you have any of my good china in your room?" my mom asks angrily. Truth is there is no dirty plates or anything in his room but he does have a habit of being lazy and not putting them in the dishwasher so instead leaves them lying in his room. It pisses my mom off so much so as a little payback for annoying me, I am getting Jason in trouble.

"Mom honestly I don't, I don't know what they're talking about. They're lying" he states in a panic.

"You better not young man" my mom says warningly.

"Anyway how about we move on now?" I say while smirking at Jason. He is still sitting there in a slight panic, also worried that we might have saw something he didn't want us to see.

After a while Brittany has to go home so she thanks my parents for dinner while I grab her jacket and help her put it on before we walk to the front door. "So I'll see you tomorrow babe?" she asks.

"Yes you will, what time will I come over?" I ask.

"Whenever you want, I don't mind" she replies.

"Ok cool, I'll see what happens tomorrow" I say before leaning in to kiss her. Just as I'm about to my brother appears in the hall. "What is it Jason?"

"Brittany can you say the name Jason Lopez to Naomi for me and see if she says anything" he asks.

"Ok sure but if her boyfriend asks who do I say you are?" Brittany asks.

"Don't" he replies quickly causing me to laugh. He acts all confident and thinks he's the most amazing person ever most of the time but when he is brought down a peg or two it's quite funny to see him embarrassed.

"I'm kidding she is single so I'll say your name and see what she says" Brittany tells him and he nods before going back to the living room. I then open the front door. "Night" Brittany says while stepping out the door and stands facing me.

"Night" I reply while leaning in towards her and kissing her.

"You better go inside before you catch a chill" she says smiling after we kiss. I nod and watch Brittany walk to her car. I wave at her once she pulls away before I head back inside to the living room.

"By the way Santana, Brittany is really hot" Jason states. I was waiting on the subject of Brittany coming up.

"I think I know that" I say because obviously I know Brittany is hot.

"How did you bag a girl like that?" he asks. I mean the cheek of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask with a glare. "Are you trying to say I'm not good enough for Brittany or something? Do you think Brittany has a reason to not like me?"

"No, I just meant I wondered how would you have met a 21 year old, I haven't seen you hang out with anyone other than friends who are all your own age" he answers.

"Well that's for me to know and you never to know" I state.

"Look come on how did you get someone like Brittany?" he asks.

"Jason the more you talk the more offended I am getting so how about stop talking?" I suggest.

"I'm just wondering, it wasn't that big of a deal I didn't think" he says.

"Look bottom line is we're in a relationship and we love one another. That's all you need to know" I say.

* * *

><p>Drama coming up next chapter.<p> 


	4. Dilemma

Chapter 4: Dilemma

I am going to hang out at Brittany's place soon so I'm just getting myself ready. I've already eaten breakfast so as soon as I have my jacket on then I can leave. No one is free to give me a ride so instead of waiting to later when my parents are back from the grocery store, I'm just going to walk. I know Brittany would have offered to come and pick me up but I don't want to have to rely on her like that. She already does enough for me plus she's my girlfriend not my driver.

Ten minutes later, I'm walking down the street with my earphones in listening to my iPod. It doesn't take long to walk to Brittany's place so in about another ten minutes I have arrived at her apartment door and knocked on it while pulling my earphones out of my ears. Within a second Brittany is opening the door and letting me in. As usual I hang my jacket up on the hook and take my shoes off.

"Hey baby, how are you?" she asks while taking my hand and leading me to the living room.

"I'm good, you?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm good" she replies while yawning. "Hey no need to stand around making the place untidy, sit down" she tells me smiling.

"Ok I'm going" I smile while sitting down on the couch.

"Do you want a drink or something?" she asks. "I bought lots of new syrups for my SodaStream if you want to try one."

"Ok cool, I'll take a drink then" I say. "Surprise me with the flavour" I tell her.

"Cherry it is then" she says while walking towards the kitchen.

"No Brittany, wait" I shout while running after her. "You know I hate cherry" I say.

"You're so cute, running after me all worried" she smiles. "I was only joking, I wasn't going to give you cherry."

"Ok good" I breathe a sigh of relief before going back to the living room. Two seconds later, Brittany comes through with the drinks.

"There you go" she says as she hands me the drink. She's put the soda in a thermos flask to keep it cold so I'm unable to tell what kind it is by the colour so I sniff the top.

"Dork" she says laughing.

"Hey" I say looking at her. "That's not nice, I'm not a dork. I'm just trying to tell what kind it is by sniffing it."

"You could have saved yourself the trouble and just asked me or better still took a sip" she tells me. "You've took a sniff of it anyway so what do you think, what kind is it?"

"Lemon?" I say and she shakes her head. "Ok blackcurrant?" she shakes her head again. "Ok it must be strawberry" I'm sure this time.

"No" she says laughing. "How can you not know the difference between fruits?"

"I know the taste, I'm just trying to pinpoint what it is" I say before taking a drink.

"Ok you must know now since you've taken a drink" she says and honestly I don't.

"I don't know, apple?" I suggest

"No" she is now in a fit of laughter. "Its lemon and lime flavour."

"I said lemon" I state.

"Exactly you said lemon, not lemon and lime. I think you need to go back to kindergarten and learn the names of fruits" she tells me still laughing.

"Ok that's enough, calm down" I tell her while patting her on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>After hanging out most of the morning Brittany suggested making her signature Paninis for lunch and we relaxed on the couch with a movie. Once the movie ended I noticed Brittany was fast asleep so I let her sleep a little longer because she'd been yawning all day. I ended up just catching up on some TV shows that I've missed recently while Brittany slept. It's was actually really peaceful here because usually my brother or sister would disturb me every five minutes so it'd take me two hours to get through an hour long programme. I must have been watching TV for three hours before I woke Brittany up.<p>

"Hey babe" I say while gently nudging her. "Babe wake up."

"Hmm" she sits up, rubbing her eyes. "Did I fall asleep?" she asks looking around.

"Yeah but its ok, I didn't mind" I smile.

"Wait is that four o'clock?" she asks shocked and I nod. "I have no idea how I fell asleep for so long."

"Brittany it's cool, honestly. I was fine just watching TV plus you looked pretty tired anyway so I wanted you to get some rest" I say.

"Ok if you're sure" she says while pecking me on the cheek.

"So how come you are so tired? Did my family exhaust you last night?" I joke.

"No of course not" she says yawning. "I'm just really tired. I guess I was just up too late last night."

"How come?" I ask.

"Well Lucy and I were up pretty late talking on the phone. I never went to bed until after two" she tells me.

"Wow, were you talking right up until then?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's got a dancing job lined up in a few weeks so she asked if I wanted to do it too. There is some local theatre production on near where Lucy stays and they need some dancers for one of the acts. It's a big musical number where one of the characters is doing a solo performance and there is lots of dancers dancing around them. I know it's hardly anything big but we have to take what we can just now until we have more free time from uni" she tells me.

"Well at least it's something" I say. "When is it?"

"In three weeks from yesterday so we need to start rehearsing as soon as. Even though it's just one number, they want us there as soon as possible so the soloist can practice as well with us being there and they can make sure everything goes smoothly" she tells me and I immediately start laughing. "What?" she asks while frowning.

"I know you're just joking so when is it really?" I ask.

"What do you mean I'm joking, it is three weeks from yesterday" she states.

"Are you actually being serious right now?" I ask.

"Yeah, why what's the matter?" she asks.

"It's definitely three weeks from yesterday?" I ask to clarify.

"Yes definitely" she laughs while placing her arm around me.

"Well you can't do it, in fact you're not doing it" I say.

"Excuse me?" Brittany asks and she doesn't look happy. "What do you mean I'm not doing it?"

"I mean what I say, you're not doing that dance thing" I say. "I'm not telling you how to run your life and I most certainly won't tell you what to do career wise but..." I say before Brittany rudely cuts me off.

"You basically are telling me what to do with regards my career" she says while removing her arm from around me. "You can't demand what I do or don't do."

"I'm not, if you let me finish you'd understand" I snap at her.

"Explain then" she snaps back. "I'd love to know what you have to say."

"You can't do anything on that day because you promised you'd come to Regionals and that's three weeks yesterday" I state.

"Oh shit" Brittany says while leaning back on the couch. "What am I going to do?"

"I just told you, you'll have to pull out of that day and just do the other days" I reply.

"Santana it's a tiny production, they won't have anyone to fill in for me" she tells me. "They need twelve dancers for the routine so if I miss it then they'll have eleven and it won't work out right."

"But this is Regionals, the glee club have never made it to Regionals since you were in it three years ago" I state.

"I know babe but like I say, this isn't some big show, it only runs for a few weekends. They don't have a lot of money so I can't let them down, especially not on the first night it is being shown" she tells me.

"I see" I say glaring. "I'd understand if this was some life changing career move but it's a silly theatre production" I state and Brittany glares at me.

"I don't make fun of anything you do" she snaps. "I know it's not such a big thing but it's another step through the door and something else for my CV. I can't exactly turn down dancing gigs when I'm at uni. I've had to turn down dancing jobs before because my schedule doesn't fit because they needed me weekdays and I'm not available every weekday since I have uni so when something that suits comes along then I have to grab it" she tells me.

"At least I know where your priorities are, you can't let them down but yet you can let me down" I say sighing.

"Babe I didn't mean this to happen" she places her hand on my knee. "I totally forgot that was the same day as Regionals, if I had remembered I wouldn't have said I'd do the show. I've committed to it now though so I kinda need to do it."

"I'm not saying don't, I'm just saying can you miss the first night so you can come to regionals" I ask. "I need you there for support, this is my first solo in front of lots of people" I say. "What happens if I have a panic attack before it starts, who is going to console me or whatever?"

"We can skype right before it begins" she says. "But you're a great singer anyway so there is nothing to panic about, honestly babe."

"I just really need you there Brittany to tell me it'll be ok" I tell her. "I want you to see me perform and be proud of your girlfriend."

"Babe no matter what happens or where I am, I am going to be so proud of you" she says smiling. "You are an amazing singer so you'll blow the judges away…in a good way of course" she says. "I just really don't think it's best to miss the first night" she says. "What time does Regional's start?"

"I think we have to be there for two in the afternoon" I say, I'm not exactly sure.

"Ok and when are you guys performing, first, second or third?" she asks.

"Let me just call them and ask, two seconds" I say sarcastically. How the hell do I know what slot we have drawn, its three weeks away.

"There is no need for sarcasm, this is serious" she tells me. "We need to figure out what we're going to do?"

"We're going to do?" I ask, laughing cheekily. "You mean what are you going to do, not we" I say.

"Santana I'm not caring for your tone right now" she tells me with a disapproving look.

"I don't care what tone you care for, I just care about the fact you broke a promise" I say. "You know how nervous I get when singing in front of lots of people, its ok in a small group but this is going to be different so I need you there" I tell her. "You said you'd be there and support me every step of the way but what a fat load of good it'll be with you somewhere else completely."

"You have no idea how bad I feel now, I'm not taking it lightly" she tells me while moving in closer to me. "Maybe if your school was performing first then I could do both, you know?"

"It doesn't matter when we perform, I wanted you there the whole day" I say. "I don't want a quick peck on the cheek and a good luck before you dash off."

"You must know how much I want to be there" she says.

"Actually I don't" I say. "If you desperately wanted to be there you'd never have taken the offer, you'd have turned it down and told Lucy you were otherwise engaged."

"Like I said a few minutes ago, I totally forgot it was the same night" she snaps.

"Well as I said" I say angrily "If you really wanted to be there you would have remembered so it can't mean all that much to you."

"Look you're just saying things now that you don't mean because you're worried about regionals since it's your first solo" she tells me.

"No, I am saying things because they're true" I reply. "If it did mean something to you to support me you would have remembered." There are a few minutes of silence before she speaks up.

"I don't know what else to say Santana, I got the dates mixed up and it wasn't intentional" she says while looking at me.

"Ok whatever" I respond.

"Babe look at me, I'm being honest" she says while placing her hand on my cheek to turn my face so I'm looking at her. "I want to be there, you have to know that but I also need these dance jobs otherwise I won't get any better ones in the future. I've not had a lot of dance jobs recently so if I want to be taken seriously and call myself a professional then I need as many jobs as I can" she tells me and I suppose it is partly true. I guess it would look weird if a professional dancer only had one job a year but at the same time she knows I'm not as confident as she is so I need a little reassurance when performing and what better way to do that than have my girlfriend waiting backstage.

"I'm going to the bathroom" I say while standing up and walking off. Just as I shut the door I hear Brittany sighing loudly. Some fun day this is hanging out with my girlfriend. I thought everything would be better now that she's met my parents but something just has to ruin things all the time.

I'm in the bathroom for a few minutes, it's not that I need to use the toilet or anything, I just need a few moments to gather my thoughts. She seems set on being at her show so I guess I can't change her mind. I quickly tidy up my makeup and go back to the living room.

"So where does that leave us?" Brittany asks. I just shrug because I really don't know what happens now. I don't know what else to tell her. "Babe I love you ok but like I say I can't turn down opportunities right now."

"So you keep saying, I'll just need to be alone" I say while sitting down.

"Are you deliberately trying to make me feel like shit?" she asks.

"Excuse me?" I ask while raising my eyebrow in anger.

"You've already made me feel guilty enough as it is so can you stop?" she asks. "I've said I'm sorry."

"Do you know what let's just stop talking about this, we'll just leave it at that you'll see me the day before" we've went over this for long enough now and I'm exhausted talking about it.

"You're upset though" she says.

"I'm not upset, just annoyed but like I say let's change the subject" I say.

"Ok, we can change the topic of conversation" she tells me.

"Good" I say. We're silent for what feels like two hours but it's probably only two minutes but with the tension in here time feels magnified.

"Um…" Brittany starts off. "Do you want to go out for dinner in a little while?"

"I'm not really in the mood to go out, not after earlier" I tell her and she looks sad. "We could always just eat dinner here" I suggest.

"Ok cool. This might be your chance to try my awesome pasta" she says while nudging me.

"It could be my only chance, you're miserable when it comes to cooking for me. You never make me anything except the Paninis earlier" I say jokingly.

"Oh…" she says laughing "Is that so?" I nod so she leans in and starts to tickle me causing me to start laughing.

"Brittany I'm not five so quite tickling me, I don't like it" I say while squirming around the couch. "Come on, please stop."

"Take it back then" she says still tickling me. "Say I'd cook anything for you."

"Lying is not my style though babe" I say with a smirk which only causes her to move closer to me.

"I'd do anything you wanted, you know that" she says and we immediately look at one another thinking back to moments ago. "Well usually I do but I just can't do that" she says quietly.

"Yeah" I say equally as quiet but with a nod.

"Look I know it sounds selfish and horrible and I said I'd be there but I'm afraid to back out now in case I…." I cut her off.

"Save it Brittany, I told you I had enough of this conversation" I say. "I know you wouldn't deliberately do anything to hurt me and I know you need this, I'm just saying it sucks." There is another tense silence for a while. We just had to ruin that happy moment didn't we? I thought we were going to at least forget about it for the remainder of the day but I guess we can't.

* * *

><p>Dinner was really awkward, we just didn't know what to say to each other. We just sat across from one another at the table in silence. I briefly mentioned I liked the pasta and she mumbled a 'thank you' but that was it. She even refused help to clean up so I sat in the living room staring at the TV, not even paying any attention to what was on.<p>

"Um, that's me tidy up through there" Brittany says as she approaches the living room. "What do you feel like doing now?" she asks.

"I think I should be going home now" I say. "I'm sure my parents will wonder where I am."

"Didn't they know we were hanging out today?" she asks.

"Yeah but I didn't tell them when I'd be home so I probably should go" I say.

"Ok well I'll give you a ride, give me a second until I get my car keys" she tells me when leaving the room, I didn't even get a chance to say I'd be fine walking home. "Ok I'm ready" she says walking back in.

I grab my things and get my jacket on and she takes me home. Just like at dinner, there was an awkward silence the whole ride to my parent's house. We awkwardly kissed before I left the car and went inside.

"Hey sweetie, everything ok?" my mom asks as I walk into the house.

"Yeah it's fine" I lie before heading to my room.


	5. Making Up

Chapter 5: Making Up

It's been a few days since I last talked to Brittany. She has texted me a few times like saying good night and stuff and I've texted her back but we've never actually spoke since Saturday. I think I should just get a grip and call her, so what we had a disagreement it's not the end of the world right? Although we don't usually have disagreements, in fact ever since we started dating properly we've never fought.

I was going to call her tonight once I get in from school but then I remembered she works Tuesday nights teaching a dance class so I guess it'll have to wait until tomorrow. Maybe I should text her and tell her I'll call her tomorrow night to make sure she'll be in because I think we should talk and stop delaying it. I pull out my phone to text Brittany when suddenly a grape comes flying towards me so I quickly look up.

"What the fuck?" I say glaring at all my friends who are sitting around the table. "Who threw that damn grape at me?"

"I did" Puck says. "You weren't listening to any of us so I wanted to get your attention."

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Well my parents are away this weekend so I'm throwing a party so I need to know what you're bringing for it" he states.

"What I'm bringing?" I ask in disbelief. "I'm not bringing anything because a) I didn't know there was a party and b) I don't want to go to a stupid party you're throwing" I say angrily. "And furthermore don't throw a grape at me again or it won't just be your damn Mohawk I'll cut off" I threaten.

"Whoa chill out San" he says, clearly shocked at my outburst.

"SANTANA!" I scream. "I've told you before to only ever call me Santana."

"Ok I'm sorry, jeez calm down girl" he says sighing.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Mercedes asks while turning towards me.

"Nothing" I huff while standing up. "I'm going to class."

"But we still have another thirty-five minutes of lunch left before class" Mercedes states.

"I'll go to the library then" I say while walking off. I can hear my friends mumbling stuff about me but I don't care, I'm not in the mood for their behaviour today. I thought I was an immature brat sometimes but throwing a grape at me is just as bad.

I sit in the library until it's time to go to class. I couldn't really focus on any of my studies because I was too busy thinking about Brittany. I sent her a quick text about calling tomorrow but she hasn't replied. I'm just hoping she is busy and not avoiding me. As soon as I got to class, I still couldn't concentrate so next week's test is going to be fun considering everything the teacher went over today is in the damn thing.

* * *

><p>"Oh finally" I say a little too loudly, thankfully I am in my bedroom alone so no one heard me. Brittany has just texted me back a few moments ago and said it was cool to phone her tomorrow so I'm thankful for that. I know the phone call is long overdue but at least we're getting to talk tomorrow. I send a quick reply back to make sure she knows I got the text before returning to my homework.<p>

After my homework I had dinner with my family and then returned to my room. I had been thinking over dinner that maybe I should invite Brittany here tomorrow instead of calling her. I mean what better way to talk than face to face right? I quickly send her a text.

To Brittany: I know you're busy at work but how about you come here tomorrow and we can talk. Text me back when you have a chance.

She's texts me back almost instantly.

From Brittany: I'm letting the kids have a quick break just now hence the reason I can text right away. Sure tomorrow at yours sounds good, what time?

To Brittany: say around six, just after dinner.

From Brittany: no probs babe, speak to you tomorrow. Night x

To Brittany: ok, night.

* * *

><p>As soon as Brittany arrives I hug her tightly. "I'm really sorry, I think I might have overreacted" I state.<p>

"You think?" she asks smugly when we pull out of the hug.

"Ok I definitely know overreacted" I say. "Look how about we go to my room and talk?" I suggest.

"Ok cool, let's go" she says before we proceed upstairs. We take a seat next to each other on the bed.

"I didn't mean to act like such an immature brat but I just panicked. It's no excuse though and I know that" I tell her. She places her arm around me and kisses the top of my head. We fall into a comfortable silent

"Actually do you know what, I'm just going to pull out" Brittany says breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I have no idea what I was thinking, I'm so stupid" she tells me. "How could I pick a dancing job over you, seriously where is my head at" she says shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I can't believe I just did that. I promised you so I'm not going to break a promise."

"Brittany listen, we established I overreacted so don't feel guilty" I tell her. "It's only regionals so just go to the dancing thing. I just panicked but it's not going to change how I perform where you are because it's not like you can be on stage with me anyway" I tell her.

"No but I do feel bad for picking something over you, it's just it would have been the first dancing job I took since Christmas which was three months ago so I felt I needed something to keep my dancing active" she says. "But I'm sure I'll find something else soon enough, I mean if I need to wait until the summer then so be it" she smiles slightly. "I've never let you down before so I'm not about to start today."

"No Brittany I don't want you to come anymore" I state.

"Excuse me?"

"That came out wrong, of course I want you to come. I mean I'll only feel guilty if you did so I'd rather you went to your dance thing, dancing is your dream after all and I have so much respect for it" I say with a confident smile.

"Are you honestly sure?" she asks.

"Of course I am, now enough of this conversation, let's move on" I say while laying back on the bed.

"That suits me" she says, lying next to me.

"So what do you want to do now, do you want to hang out for a bit or do you need to go home?" I ask.

"Well…" she says taking a pause. "How about a little making up?" she suggests while wiggling her eyebrows before rolling half on top of me with her leg slipped between both of mine.

"Hmm, I don't know" I tease.

"Oh come on, tell me you don't want to do a little making up after our fight" she smirks.

"I don't want to do a little making up after our fight, there I told you" I say proudly.

"You better be joking me" she says. "I won't see you until at least Saturday again which is too long away so we got to do a little something tonight to celebrate our fight being over."

"How would you suggest we make up?" I ask.

"We could start with making out and see where it takes us" she suggests.

"Making out with Brittany?" I hum while pretending to ponder the thought. "I'm not sure I want to."

"Santana please I can't wait until Saturday" she says.

"Did you just beg?" I laugh.

"Ok I realise how that sounded but I didn't….do you know what, yes I did beg now can we at least make out or something. I'm getting Santana Lopez withdrawal symptoms and they're not a great feeling" she says.

"Oh really, what are the symptoms like?" I say smirking.

"Well a major symptom is my whole body hurting so I need you to kiss every inch better and also…" she starts off but I have to stop her.

"Ok not going to happen" I state. "My parents are just downstairs and they're pretty unpredictable so there's a limit at what we can do. I'm all for a little sexy times but we have to be careful because one minute my mom could be watching yet another boring cooking show on TV and the next she could be in here talking to me."

"Oh what?" Brittany says disappointedly. "You don't have a lock on your bedroom door don't you not?"

"Unfortunately I don't" I reply.

"So what we really need to wait until Saturday when you come over to my place?" she asks.

"Who said I was hanging out at your apartment this weekend, maybe I have plans" I say.

"Well you better cancel your plans then because there is no way I'm waiting another week" she tells me. "If we can't do anything tonight then we have to meet on Saturday."

"What if I don't cancel my plans?" I ask.

"Trust me babe, you don't want to know" she replies.

"Brittany that is so unfair" I state. "Threatening to break up with me if I don't have sex with you before the week's out" I say in mock shock.

"No-no Santana, I was only joking" she says worriedly. "I wouldn't threaten you ever and I most certainly wouldn't break up with you if you didn't want to…" I stop her before she finishes because she is getting even more panicked.

"Relax" I say smiling. "I am only messing, I know you wouldn't" I say and she breathes a sigh of relief. "Although I am serious about being careful tonight, I'm telling you my parents are going through a stage where they keep walking into my room and asking me random stuff. I mean last night my mom came strolling into my room without even knocking to ask me how am I."

"That is sort of random" Brittany states.

"I actually get the feeling she is checking up on me or something. I don't know what I could have done for her to think I'm up to something" I say.

"Do you know we have probably been talking for too long now" she tells me. "We could've totally just made out for the entire time we were talking" she states.

"I know" I start laughing. "Trust me to always ruin moments."

"Hey there's still time to make out…or do something more" she says while kissing me on the neck.

"No wait a second" I state.

"What's wrong?" she asks while still kissing my neck.

"We should stop because it's way too risky now" I say and Brittany looks at me to elaborate. "Well because it's been so long since my mom last came into my bedroom then it's more likely that she could stroll in any second now, do you see what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I see what you're saying" she says laughing.

"What's funny?" I ask frowning.

"Just you" she laughs. "_Do you see what I'm saying_" she says in a mimicking tone.

"Ok babe don't make a fool of me, you know what happens when you do that" I state.

"Yeah I didn't like that weekend on the couch by myself when you managed to stay the whole weekend at my apartment" she says.

"Exactly, you had me for forty-eight hours straight but yet you had to ruin things and end up on the couch alone while I was in your nice comfy bed" I say with a smirk. I don't know how I managed to persuade my parents to let me stay at Brittany's for a full weekend but I did…actually they didn't let me because they didn't know, I lied and said I was staying with Mercedes.

"Do you know thinking about the different scenarios that have occurred in our relationship, I actually think you're the one that wears the pants" she tells me and I quickly glare.

"You did not just say that to me right?" I say.

"Uh…I did" she says while looking slightly worried.

"Babe you know I hate it when people define relationships like that" I state.

"Ok I'm sorry but there have been a few times where you've had to whip me into shape so to speak. I do tend to get a bit too jokey at times so you need to bring me back to reality" she tells me and it's sort of true. There are a few times where I've had to be like, 'look Brittany be serious please' but saying that I can be immature at times too.

"Actually I think we have a pant leg each, wouldn't you say so?" I state. I mean it makes sense, sometimes I need to put my foot down and other times she has to.

"A pant leg each?" she says laughing. "I like that, I suppose your right" she says and I nod.

* * *

><p>Brittany rocks on my thigh while sliding her hand slowly up my side, under my shirt towards the edge of my bra. "Mm someone has missed me" I state cockily at how passionately she starts to kiss me.<p>

"Oh you have no idea" she says between kisses. I don't know how we got like this when I was against doing anything in case my parents walked in but anyway I don't want her to stop kissing me now so I'll just need to risk it. She continues to kiss me for a few more seconds before slowly moving position slightly so she can unhook my bra while my shirt is still on. As soon as the bra is unfastened, she wastes no time in moving her hand under the loose garment and cupping my breast.

"Oh babe" I can't help letting a moan slip because it's been way too long since she touched me anywhere.

"The sound of your moans really do something to me" she says while smirking. "Just think, if this is how much you moan when I touch your breast then how much can I make you moan when I touch somewhere even more intimate" she cockily says.

"Babe, don't talk" I say while trying to kiss her this time. She smiles and presses her lips against mine. We just start to get into a nice rhythm of kissing and Brittany massaging my breasts when we're interrupted.

"I'm coming in Santana, is that ok" I hear Jason say after a quick knock on my bedroom door.

"Uh, ok" I say while sitting up. Brittany quickly pulls her hand away and rushes over to the chair and sits down. I shoot her a glare because there was no need for that, she could have stayed sitting next to me.

"What?" she shrugs. Before I get a chance to answer, Jason walks in.

"Oh hey Brittany, I didn't know you were here" he says smiling at Brittany.

"Hey, how are you?" Brittany says politely.

"Oh fine, just keeping busy" he replies. "Hey have you mentioned me to Naomi yet, does she know me?"

Before Brittany answers I interject, "That is not relevant right now so what do you want?" I ask annoyed. I have my arms folded tightly against my chest so it isn't too obvious that my bra is unfastened.

"You know how I'm grounded this week" he asks and I nod. "Well can you cover for me tomorrow because some friends are going to a strip club and I really can't miss that?" he asks and I'm not entirely sure what he means by cover for him. What am I supposed to rearrange the pillows on the bed to look like him or pretend he's running an errand?

"How exactly do I cover for you?" I ask.

"I don't know, you'll think of something" he states. "You're smart so it should be easy."

"Look Jason I don't…" I am cut off by Brittany.

"With all due respect, I won't have my girlfriend lying for you so go and find someone else" Brittany tells him.

"You want to continue seeing my sister right?" he asks and Brittany glares. "I could easily tell my parents you were saying stuff about them behind their back after dinner the other night and you'll never see Santana again. Carlos and Maria didn't like you initially so it won't take much persuasion for them to not like you again" he says and I almost lose it.

"You can't threaten Brittany like that so it's a definite no for covering for you tomorrow now get out" I demand and after a second he leaves. "Listen Brittany don't worry, my parents like you so I doubt they'll listen to him. And even if he does say something nasty about you, I'll tell them his whole plan and trust me they'll believe me more because Jason will do anything to sneak out when he's not allowed and they know that."

"Oh I'm not worried" she replies.

"Ok good" I say. "Anyway why didn't you want me to cover for Jason?"

"Well we're going to that concert in a few weeks and we're already pushing it with your parents changing your curfew so I don't want them to find any other reason to not let you go or change your curfew back to the earlier time" she tells me. "If they found out you lied to them I doubt they'd be happy trusting you to be out later than you should."

"Actually that is a really good point, best stay on their good side" I say.

"Exactly" she replies smiling.

"So tell me why you sprinted across the room when Jason knocked on the door?"

"I didn't know it was Jason, I thought maybe your parents" she replies. "I know they like me a little bit but I still want to impress them so I didn't want to give them any other reason to not like me. I didn't think them seeing me touch their daughter's boob was the best way to go in making them like me" she says while laughing.

"I know that" I say. "I meant why did you need to move over there, you could have still sat next to me?"

"I don't know, I sort of panicked I guess" she replies.

"Well are you still panicking or can we get back to it, I was really enjoying our make out" I say smirking.

"Ok" she laughs while making her way over to me again. We just manage to press our lips against one another's when we are interrupted once again by my mom waltzing in the room. Luckily we heard the noise of the door handle open so we quickly pulled away before my mom walked in. It's not a big deal if she saw us kissing but like Brittany said, it's best to stay on her good side if we want to go to the concert and I don't suppose making out on my bed would help.

"Hi Brittany" my mom says smiling.

"Hi Maria" Brittany politely smiles back.

"So um…what do you want because Brittany and I were kind of busy" I say in the politest way possible.

"I was just coming to see if either of you wanted anything, would you like a drink of anything Brittany" my mom asks.

"She's ok, I've just asked her" I reply and my mom nods but makes no attempt to leave the room.

"Anything else mom, like I say we were busy" I say.

"Oh what were you two girls busy with?" my mom asks.

"Uh…" I don't know what to say.

"We were talking over songs, Santana said she has to come up with a good song to sing in glee club tomorrow and she wanted to know what I thought" Brittany says and I breathe a sigh of relief. "They've to sing a song that's current at the minute and say why they chose that song."

"Yeah exactly, I had a song in mind and Brittany was saying whether she thought it was a good choice or not" I say.

"Ok but how does she know it's a good song if there's no lyrics lying around or the song playing?" my mom questions.

"Well…" crap she knows something is up and I'm lying. There's no evidence of us doing anything related to school since we're sitting on the bed next to one another doing nothing. If this doesn't look suspicious then what does.

"Actually Santana knows all the words to the song so all she had to do was sing it to me, I didn't need to hear music playing or see any lyrics to know" Brittany says with a smile. I don't know how she can look so calm.

"Right, I see" my mom says but I'm not sure she totally believes us. "I should go back downstairs now but how about you leave this door open for just now. It's quite warm in your room so let some air in" she says before leaving.

"Damn, she knows we weren't talking about glee" I state and Brittany nods.

"I just feel so guilty for lying to your mom but I just panicked. I know we said we should be honest about everything since we want to go to that concert but I don't think we should have been honest there" she tells me.

"Yeah, you're right" I say. "Even though she's ok with me dating you since you're older, I still think she'd be uncomfortable if she saw us kiss. I just get that feeling just now that she wants to be happy for us but is still concerned" I say.

"She's probably just getting used to you dating someone since this is your first relationship" she says and I agree. I don't know how many times my mom has said everything is ok with us dating and she likes Brittany but I know deep down she is still feeling sad that her youngest child is growing up now.

"Maybe just for a little while we should be careful when my parents are around until my mom gets used to the idea of me growing up. She won't say anything but I know she's finding it hard to deal with" I say. We talk for the next while and just hang out until Brittany goes home and agree to meet up on Saturday no matter whether we see each other before then or not.


	6. Regionals

Chapter 6: Regionals

Brittany and I have been on good terms for a while now since our little disagreement. It's now a night away from regionals and it may sound selfish but I still wish Brittany was coming to watch me. I totally respect her career and the choices she makes regarding it but I can't stop thinking about how I really wish she wouldn't do it tomorrow. I just feel I need her there in case I mess up and ruin it for everyone, this is my first solo at one of the major championships so it's a big deal.

"Earth to Santana" Brittany says laughing which brings me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I ask while looking at her.

"I said, how do you like my dress for tomorrow night?" she asks while twirling round.

"Um, yeah it's nice. You look great Britt" I say.

"Ok what's wrong" she says while sitting next to me on the bed.

"Nothing is wrong, why would it be?" I say with a fake smile.

"I know that voice honey" she says. "That is not a happy sounding voice so what's up?"

"It's nothing, honestly" I reply. "Anyway why don't you show me the shoes you're wearing" I say trying to change the subject.

"Babe you can tell me anything so come on, tell me what's up" she says.

"Honestly Brittany, it really is nothing so forget about it" I say.

"If you tell me, I promise to dance for you this weekend" she says with a playful smirk.

"Really" I say a little too excitedly and quickly and she nods. "Wait a second, you're working all weekend so how can you dance for me? You only said that so I would tell you what was wrong didn't you?"

"Ok, guilty" she replies. "I will however dance for you if you wanted anyway, I know how much you like it" she says smiling.

"Ok yes I like it when you dance but I'd rather not talk about my problems just now so can we move on?" I ask with a sigh.

"Sure" she smiles. "Ok I'll put these shoes on and you can see how you think they look" she tells me before quickly running to her room to get the shoes. "Tell me what you think" she says while running to the living room where I am.

"I think you look great, pretty hot actually" I say smiling slightly.

"Thank you" she says while taking a sip of her water. "After the show on Sunday night, some of us are going out for some drinks, is that cool?"

"Of course it is" I tell her. "You don't need to ask for my permission."

"I know but I just wanted to make sure you didn't plan for us to hang out or anything" she says.

"I didn't so you should go and enjoy yourself" I say smiling. "We're going to a concert on Tuesday night anyway so I can wait until then to hang out."

"Ok cool" she says. "Well I better take this dress off so it's kept clean for the show tomorrow so you can switch the TV on for 5 minutes if you want while I get organised."

"Cool" I say while putting the TV on. I just get comfortable on the couch to settle with a comedy I haven't seen in ages when I notice Brittany undress out of the corner of my eye. "Are you doing that here?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah, I mean I was going to hang the dress in the bathroom so it doesn't get crushed in my room with it being so messy so I didn't see the point in walking to my bedroom to change to then walk all the way to the bathroom when I could save time and change right here" she says rambling on.

"Oh, ok. I guess it makes sense" I say while blushing slightly because I think she just caught me staring at her awesome boobs peaking over the top of her bra.

"Would you rather I didn't change here?" she smirks.

"No of course not" I blurt out. "I mean it's your place so change wherever you want."

"Ok, I will" she laughs. I am making myself look like such an ass here. "I'll be back in a second" she says while leaving the room with her dress.

Sometimes I suddenly get nervous around Brittany because I feel intimidated by her. She's a very confident and sexy person whereas I'm not always. I mean I'm confident in who I am but I'm not the sexiest person ever. Sure Brittany and I have sex but she was my first so at times I feel a bit nervous because I'm probably more inexperienced. When we make out and stuff its all cool because I have made out with other girls before but when it comes to more than just making out I get a bit embarrassed because Brittany is the only person I have done that with.

"Right Miss Lopez, it's time for a little lesson" Brittany says as she walks in the room and straddles me as I sit on the couch.

"Uh…what do you mean?" I ask nervously.

"I saw that nervous look a second ago but it's ok to stare at me" she says. "You don't have to be embarrassed, if you want to stare at my boobs then go for it, in fact I'd be offended if you didn't look."

"But I…" I try to explain but I just can't.

"Santana you don't ever need to feel intimidated, you're just as hot and sexy as me, I can assure you" she tells me. "We've talked about it before baby so just relax and do what feels naturally."

"I feel like an ass though when I'm constantly staring at you or doing something stupid. I'm not as confident sexually as you so…" she cuts me off.

"Look to me you're the sexiest girl alive and I think a lot of myself so that's saying something if it comes from me" she says jokingly and I smile. "Honestly all that matters is how we both feel about each other and I know you're super attracted to me and I'm super attracted to you so there really is nothing to worry about" she tells me.

"Ok, I'm sorry for going all insecure on you again. I just worry sometimes because it seems too good to be true, do you know what I mean?" I say.

"I definitely know what you mean, I wake up every day and wonder how I got so lucky. You're so amazing that I can't believe I actually got you, you're out of my league" she says and I smile so brightly.

* * *

><p>"So how are the preparations for regionals tomorrow?" Brittany asks.<p>

"Yeah good" I say.

"Is that it?" she laughs. "Just good?"

"Yeah what more can I say?" I reply.

"Well are you nervous or excited, are you looking forward to it?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm excited but I'm also nervous" I say quietly.

"You're still annoyed I can't come aren't you? That was what was wrong earlier, right?" she asks and I shake my head. "Come on babe, I'm not silly" she says smiling. "I know you're still upset that I can't come to regionals tomorrow."

"I'm sorry" I say. "I just really pictured you in the audience when I performed my first solo at a championship, I know I perform solos all the time in glee club but this is different, lots of people will see me."

"Babe its ok, I know you want me to succeed in my career. I'm annoyed too that I can't be there but sometimes life sucks and we just need to deal with it" she tells me.

"I never want you to think I'm affecting your career but this is the first time ever that you would see me on stage performing apart from last summer which doesn't really count because there was far less people" I state.

"I know and I'd love to see you perform tomorrow too but I can't" she tells me.

"I just hope this isn't always going to happen" I say and she looks confused. "I meant I hope every time I have something big on you won't end up having something too. I can just about handle it this time but I'd hate for us to have events all the time on the same night and never see each other perform" I tell her.

"I'm sure it won't happen, we'll just need to be really clear with our schedules" she tells me.

"Maybe I should come and watch you perform on Saturday night" I say to Brittany.

"Babe don't waste your money unless you're into a show like this. I'm only in one musical number so if you're just coming to see me then it might be a waste" she tells me and I suppose she's right. I would just being going to watch her so what would be the point of paying money for a ticket just to watch two or three minutes of it.

"Yeah, maybe best I don't go" I say.

"However the dance studio is putting on a Christmas show this year so I'd really like you to come to that and see me dance, I've got quite a big part in it" she says and I can't help but laugh. "What?" she says looking slightly embarrassed, she must think I'm laughing at her but I'm not.

"It's nothing babe" I say laughing. "It's just Christmas is nine months away so I'm just laughing at how early you're asking me to come."

"Ok sorry for being organised" she says in mock annoyance.

"Look I'd love to come, whenever tickets are on sale get me one" I tell her.

"Cool, so back to regionals. Do you want to do a run through of your solo?" she asks.

"What just now?" I ask and she nods. "Ok, are you giving me feedback at the end?" I ask and she nods once again. I like Brittany to hear everything I do because she's been through a lot of the stuff I am currently experiencing so it's nice having someone to guide you through it. I press play on my iPod and start to sing the song I am performing at regionals tomorrow. I'm done about two minutes later, "So how was I? I want your honest opinion."

"That was amazing babe, honestly I could not find fault with anything apart from one little thing" she says.

"Ok what was it?" I ask.

"You kept smiling at me and then you winked at me and I don't think I like that" she states.

"You don't like it when I smile or wink at you?" I laugh.

"Well I do normally but I'd rather that wasn't part of the performance because the last thing I need is to compete with some idiot who thinks you have the hots for them. If you start smiling and winking at randoms in the audience I don't think it's appropriate" she tells me pretending to be pissed.

"Ok I promise not to smile or wink at any seat fillers" I smile and kiss her cheek.

"Good" she says smiling. "Now as your former mentor I suggest we do some calming exercises now so you're calm for the big performance tomorrow" she tells me while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Is that so?" I smile.

The thing is Brittany and I met at this summer camp thing last July where ten high school students aged between 14-18 were chosen from a long list of applicants to spend a month learning about music, dance and acting. There were two experienced staff members who ran the activity however each student was also paired with a mentor (aged 19-23) who had some experience in performing and luckily my mentor was Brittany. The mentors would guide the 'students' through different things throughout the week and every Sunday for the four weeks each student competed against each other in an activity i.e. Dance competition, singing challenge or acting out scenarios.

Brittany and I began to like each other as more than friends during our time together so we agreed on having a bit of a summer romance but it would need to end as soon as camp was over so that's what happened. However three or four months later we literally ran into one another in the park and became friends again and before we knew it we started dating and that was 3 months ago.

"It is so, so as your mentor I think you need a massage to relax before tomorrow" she tells me smiling.

"Actually you are definitely right, I do need to be relaxed" I say while lying face down on the couch and Brittany straddles my butt and begins to massage my back and shoulders.

* * *

><p>Ok the nerves are kicking in now, we've drew third position to perform so we'll all waiting backstage until the second school performs. I'm literally crapping myself here because the audience is packed and I've never sung on my own to a full audience before. Also I still can't stop thinking about Brittany and how she's not here so I'm a little distracted so I'm worried that'll affect my performance too.<p>

"Now Santana have you done all your vocal warmups because that is very important for a solo?" Rachel arrogantly asks.

"I swear Berry if you say one more word to me, I will slap your face so hard you'll look like you're permanently blushing for a month" I spit angrily.

"Excuse me!" I hear Mr Schue say. "I don't want to hear you speaking to anyone like that. Why would you speak to Rachel like that?" he asks.

"Because she is trying to give me lessons on how to sing when it's none of her business. I was chosen to the do the solo so she should butt out" I say.

"I'm only trying to tell her how to be a better performer Mr Schue because our fate lies in her hands" Rachel smugly says.

"No it doesn't, a third of the performance may be solely my responsibility but the other two numbers with the duet and the group performance are everyone else's responsibility too so this isn't all riding on me" I say.

"Santana is right Rachel, this is a team effort tonight so let's try and get along and win this thing ok?" he says and I nod. Rachel huffs before agreeing. She is so annoying sometimes, I don't get why she is treated better than everyone else.

"Can you go away now Rachel, I don't want to hear your loud breathing in my ear" I state. Mr Schue left moments ago but Berry seems to be still here.

"Do you know something Santana, you're a bitch" she says glaring.

"Takes one to know one" I respond.

"I am not a bitch, I'll tell Mr Schue" she tells me and I have to laugh. Firstly what is she, like two years old and secondly, she just called me a bitch first.

"Rachel just go away" I tell her.

"No wonder you don't have any friends if you keep telling people to go away" she says. I'm just about to respond when I hear someone talk.

"That's funny Rachel because as I recall, Santana, Puck and I have all been best friends since Kindergarten" Mercedes states clearly.

"Apart from you two, she doesn't have any other friends because she constantly pushes people away" Rachel says.

"Come on Rachel, leave Santana alone" Puck says trying to resolve the situation. "Why don't you just go back to your friends?"

"I will, quite gladly in fact" she says before stomping off.

"I can't stand that bitch, what is her problem?" I ask my two best friends.

"She's just jealous you got the solo over her" Mercedes says. "When we all voted between you, nearly everyone picked you over her and she's not happy."

"I just don't need her annoying me tonight, it's bad enough Britt isn't here so I don't need my mood worsened anymore" I say and Mercedes smiles brightly. "What's with the weird face?" I ask her.

"It's just really cute the way your eyes light up and sparkle when you talk about Brittany" she tells me and I swear I start blushing. "It's also really cute the way you call her Britt."

"Ok don't embarrass me" I say smiling.

"We can't help it, it's just too cute" Mercedes says. "Speaking of Brittany, when can we meet her?"

"How about now" I hear from behind me before I'm lifted off the ground and spun around in Brittany's arms.

"What are you doing here?" I ask while wrapping my arms around her neck and hugging her tightly.

"I'm here to watch my girlfriend perform obviously" she tells me before placing me down on the ground.

"Really" my eyes lighting up because I'm so happy Brittany is here.

"Yes really, now are you going to introduce me" she kisses me quickly before turning to my friends.

"Yeah sorry" I say. "Ok this is my best friends Mercedes and Puck" I point to them both.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, I'm Brittany obviously" she smiles before shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Santana talks about you constantly" Mercedes replies.

"Does she now?" Brittany smirks at me.

"Not constantly, just sometimes" I say nonchalantly.

"Whatever you say babe" she smiles. After a second I notice Brittany nudge me gently in the ribs.

"What?" I ask. She doesn't verbally respond; she just nods her head in Puck's direction. As soon as I look at him I quickly stand in between Brittany and Puck so I'm blocking his view. His head shoots straight up when I stand in front of him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asks confused.

"Stare at my girlfriend again and I'll knock you out, I've threatened to rip that Mohawk out of your head before and I'm keeping that promise" I tell him angrily.

"I wasn't staring at her" he defensively says.

"Tell that to your eyes resting on her chest" I say. "And furthermore…"

"Ok everyone we're on stage in two minutes so are we all ready?" Mr Schue asks and the others start to congregate together.

"Ok I better go and let you all get ready" Brittany says while kissing me on the cheek. "Good luck babe, you'll blow the judges away…in a good way of course."

"Thanks" I smile.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

I left Santana to make my way to my seat in the audience when I heard someone call from behind me.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Quinn asks smiling.

"Em…" crap what do I say because she thinks I'm doing that dancing thing tonight. "I came to see you and Mike perform" I reply. It's not technically a lie because if I was able to come tonight I would be watching my step family perform as well as my girlfriend but the main reason to come was to see Santana.

"Oh right, cool" she says with a smile.

"Shouldn't you join the others?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm just going" she replies. "Your mom and step-dad are in the audience as well as my mom and your dad, I think there's seat next to one of them, anyways see you later" she says before heading over to the other group.

"Bye" I say before leaving.


End file.
